I Married My Best Friend
by Foxy White
Summary: Elle était censé ce marier avec Edward, à Vegas. Mais c'était sans compter son meilleur ami. Quand elle se réveille après une soirée de beuvrie avec lui, la bague au doigts, elle comprend que les choses ne ce sont pas déroulée exactement comme prévu...
1. Tequila Sun Rise

_**J'ai épousé mon meilleur ami**_

_**(I married my best friend)**_

**De FoxyWhite**

.

* * *

.

_Comme promis, voilà ma fiction suivant, "I Married My Best Friend". Cette fiction a été écrite pas moi, grace au personnage de Stephanie Meyer et au soutient de mes fans. J'espère que cette ficiton vous plaira. En attendant vos review, bonne lecture à tous !!!_**  
**

**.**

**

* * *

Chapitre 1 : ****Téquila Sun Rise**

**.  
**

Toc ! Toc ! Toc ! Toc !

-Oh ma tête !

On frappe de nouveau à la porte, resserrant l'étau autour de mon crane. Je ferme les yeux plus forts, espérant très fort qu'elle finirait par fiche le camp.

_Plus jamais je ne boirai de téquila de toute ma vie !_

Je sens Edward s'agiter sous moi, faisant onduler les muscles de son torse sous ma joue. Il geint doucement, m'informant que la femme de chambre l'avait également réveillée. Ses bras se resserrent autour de moi. Il me donne chaud. Trop chaud.

_Chaud ? Réveillé ?_

Mon cerveau se remet en route. J'ouvre les yeux, un peu trop vite. Le tête me tourne une seconde, jusqu'à ce que je le vois. Je pousse alors un hurlement digne d'un film d'horreur et me redresse vivement.

Jacob ouvre les yeux en sursaut et fait un bond sur le coté avec un cri étranglé. Malheureusement pour lui, le lit est légèrement trop petit de ce coté là.

Bam !

Jake bascule en arrière, la tête la première, et s'étale sur le planché de la chambre, derrière le lit, se cachant à ma vue. Un bruit de déchirures m'indique qu'il mute.

Je bouge légèrement. La douleur me prend à la tête. Je me passe la main sur le visage pour tenter de la calmer. J'arrête net mon geste lorsque je la vois.

Un autre hurlement m'échappe.

La tête poilue brun roux de Jacob reparait sur le bord du lit. Ses yeux sont écarquillés, inquiets. Son regard se pose sur moi. Il se fige alors, écarquillant d'avantage les yeux et détourne finalement le regard. Son attitude me pousse à baisser les yeux sur mon corps. Je retiens de justesse un nouveau hurlement.

_Oh mon Dieu !_

J'attrape le drap sur le lit d'un geste rapide et le plaque sur ma poitrine dénudée.

_Dites moi que je n'ai pas fait ça !_

Les coups sur la porte redoublent.

-Est-ce que ça va là dedans ? Ouvrez la porte où j'appelle les flics !

Cette phrase a le mérite de me faire sortir de ma torpeur. M'enroulant dans le drap, je me lève, encore chancelante, et traverse le chambre pour ouvrir la porte. Lorsque je l'entrebâille légèrement, je tombe nez à nez avec la femme de chambre. Elle tente de regarder par-dessus mon épaule, mais je lui bloque la vue, ne sachant pas si Jacob était de nouveau humain.

-Est-ce que ca va ? Demande-t-elle en fronçant les sourcils.

-Oui, répondis-je avec empressement.

Elle ne semble pas convaincue du tout.

-Pourquoi avez-vous crié ?

Je rougis. Après avoir bruyamment déglutis, je lui montre ma main, nouvellement orné, en plus de la bague de la mère d'Edward, d'une bague en or blanc tressé et ornée d'un petit solitaire. Lorsqu'elle pose ses yeux sur ma main, le visage de la femme de chambre se détend. Elle semble soudain très lasse, presque blasée. Elle a du en voir passer pas mal avant moi. Je me demande combien de femmes se réveillaient à Vegas avec la bague au doigt et sans se rappeler de leur nuit précédente ?

-Bonne chance, souffle-t-elle en reprenant sa route avec son chariot de nettoyage.

Je tente de lui sourire, puis ferme doucement la porte. Lorsqu'elle claque, je m'y adosse et soupire bruyamment, les yeux fermés. J'ai l'impression que mon cœur bat dans ma tête. J'ai même un début de nausée ! Jacob a reprit sa forme humain et enfilé un caleçon. Il c'était assit sur le lit, et semble maintenant perdu dans ses pensées. Ses yeux se lèvent vers les miens. Je le vois soupirer doucement.

-Jacob, dis moi qu'on n'a pas fait ça.

-Tu parles du mariage, ou de la nuit de noce ?

_Et merde ! Edward va me tuer…_


	2. Dur réveil

_Mon premier chapitre a eu un succès inespéré, je dois bien l'avouer. 21 messages lorsque je suis rentré cette aprèm', entre les reviews, les Story Alerte et les fans. Alors je me décide déjà à poster le chapitre 2. J'espère qu'il vous plaira autant que le chapitre 1 et qu'il fera tout autant d'adeptes. Bonne lecture !_

_Becky1497 :_

_ Et bien la voilà la suite ! Bonne lecture !_

_Lolinette :_

_Où que j'aille tu me suis, et j'en suis ravie. Ravie de continuer à te plaire._

_Karo :_

_Merci, merci, j'aime tellement Jacob qu'il méritait bien toute ma créativité. _

_Djianara :_

_Contente de voir de nouveaux visages à ma porte. Je ne supporte pas le côté nunuche de Bella, alors je l'arrange à ma sauce. _

_Une passante lisante :_

_Ravie de t'avoir faite rire, c'est bien le but. Bonne continuation !_

_SuperGirl971 : _

_Merci à ma Bêta Rideuse de son aide et de sa relecture à ce chapitre. J'attends ta review avec impatience !_

_._

_

* * *

.  
_

**Chapitre 2 :** Dur réveil

.

Assise dans la salle de bain, je tente de remettre en ordre mes souvenirs de la veille.

_Comment en suis-je arrivée là !?_

Edward et moi sommes arrivés la veille en fin de journée. Nous nous sommes installés au Venitian Hôtel et Casino. Il avait réservé la plus belle suite de l'hôtel malgré mes protestations. Il c'était aussi arrangé pour réserver une chapelle luxueuse.

-Hors de question que nous soyons mariés par Elvis, avait-il dit. Alice ne me le pardonnerai jamais.

_En parlant d'Alice, je me demande comment elle va prendre l'annonce de mon mariage avec Jacob… Sans doute aidera-t-elle son frère à me tuer…_

Jake frappe à la porte pour la vingtième fois de la matinée.

- Bella, ouvre-moi ! Je te jure que ce n'était pas prémédité.

Je soupire. Ca pourrait être vrai. La seule chose dont je me rappelle c'est d'être arrivée à Vegas avec Edward, puis que Jake ait débarqué à l'hôtel en me suppliant de ne pas me marier. Edward c'était éclipsé pour chasser et nous laisser parler un peu. Et puis, une chose en entrainant une autre, nous avions entamé la bouteille de téquila. Et vu mon mal de tête, nous l'avions finie…

Jacob frappe encore.

- Jacob Black, laisse-moi ruminer en paix !

J'entends d'ici qu'il soupire.

-Bella, j'ai quelque chose à te dire.

Ca sent mauvais. Qu'ai-je bien pu faire pour mériter ça !?

-Quoi ?

-La meute est en route. Ils seront là avant la nuit.

Donc avant Edward.

Mon téléphone sonne, me sortant de mes pensées. Je décroche mécaniquement. Depuis qu'Edward me l'a offert, si je ne réponds pas à ses appels dans la seconde, il s'inquiète et débarque, où que je sois.

-Bella ?

La voix d'Alice est inquiète.

-Oui Alice ? Je croyais que tu m'en voulais à mort de ne pas t'avoir laissé organiser mon mariage ?

-Bella ! Bien sur que je t'en veux. Mais tu es ma sœur et l'inquiétude que j'éprouve maintenant est bien plus forte que ma rancune. J'ai des siècles pour t'en vouloir.

_Sympa comme programme…_

-Bella où es-tu ?

-A l'hôtel.

-Et Edward ?

-Parti chasser.

Elle reste silencieuse un moment.

-Quelqu'un est avec toi ?

-Oui, Jacob.

Elle soupire.

-C'est donc ca !

Je soupire.

-Alice, il faut que je te dise quelque chose.

Elle se tait, attend que je continu.

-Alice, je me suis mariée.

-C'était ce qui était prévu non ?

-Alice laisse moi finir !

-OK, pardon.

-Alice, Jacob est venu me voir hier pour me supplier de ne pas me marier, de réfléchir. Edward nous a laissé seul pour qu'on discute. Il est parti chasser et m'a prévenu qu'il ne serait pas de retour avant ce soir, parce qu'avec le soleil du Nevada, il se ferait repérer à des kilomètre.

Je prends une seconde pour inspirer et prendre du courage.

-Jake et moi, on a bu un verre, et puis un autre. Tout s'est enchainé vite. Et ce matin, je me suis réveillée avec la bague au doigt.

Pas de réponse, juste le bruit furieux d'un moteur.

-Il est encore là ? Siffle-t-elle.

-Oui.

-Très bien. Jasper, Emmett, Carlisle et moi, on arrive dans quelques heures.

-Attends Alice !

Trop tard, je parle à une tonalité.

_Et merde ! Je ne veux pas déclencher de guerre moi !_

Je finis par me lever et ouvrir la porte. Jake est assit, appuyé sur le mur à coté. Il tourne la tête vers moi et plante son regard dans le mien.

-Les vampires aussi arrivent.

Un éclair d'inquiétude passe dans ses yeux. Il sait que mettre en contact une meute de loup et un clan de vampire, c'est pas toujours facile. Les négociations risquent d'être musclées.

-Ecoute Bella, il faut qu'on parle.

Je soupire et vais m'assoir sur le lit. Si nous devons discuter autant le faire avant que la cavalerie n'arrive.

Avant d'atteindre le lit, je trébuche sur le tapis et manque de m'étaler sur le sol. Mais alors que je fermais les yeux, prête à ressentir une douleur quelque part, une main agrippe mon bras et me soulève. Je me retrouve collée au torse nu de Jacob. Nos regards s'accrochent et une seconde, je repense à tout ce que pourrait être ma vie si je le choisissais lui.

Son regard aussi noir que la nuit plonge dans le mien. Sa chaleur me brule presque. Avant que j'aie eu le temps de dire ouf, il se penche vers moi, doucement. Son souffle caresse mon visage. Mon pouls accélère, ma respiration aussi. J'ai juste le temps de faire un choix.

Je meurs d'envie de l'embrasser, mais si je le laisse faire, il pensera que nous avons une chance, et je ne peux lui laisser croire ça. Je tourne le visage juste au moment ou ses lèvres sont à quelques millimètres des miennes. Il soupire, balayant mon cou de son souffle brulant. Je ferme les yeux. Je sais que je viens de le blesser en le rejetant ainsi et ça me tue littéralement. Mais je ne peux pas faire ça. Je suis censée me marier. Je ne peux pas faire ça…

_Je ne peux pas leurs faire ça._

Jacob s'écarte de moi. Il inspire profondément et recule. Lorsque je tourne la tête vers lui, je capte son regard blessé. Je m'en veux terriblement.

-Jacob…

-C'est bon, me coupe-t-il. Je suis désolé.

Il me tourne le dos. Je ne peux rien faire d'autre que baisser les yeux. Reculant légèrement, je m'assois sur le lit.

La tension dans la pièce est à couper au couteau. Si l'un de nous ne dit pas quelque chose dans les quinze secondes, ca risque de mal se finir.

-Banane flambée ?

Il me regarde bizarrement avant de comprendre l'allusion. Soudain, un sourire se dessine sur ses lèvres et il éclate de rire. Je ne peux que le rejoindre. Son sourire à toujours été communicatif.

Il n'y a que moi pour placer une référence comme celle là, mais à force de regarder cette série débile avec lui, j'ai finis par en apprécier la légèreté. Ce n'est pas avec Edward que je pourrais dire pareil bêtise. Et je trouve cela dommage.

Lorsqu'enfin notre fou rire s'estompe, il n'y a plus de tension entre nous. Jacob me regard, un sourire aux lèvres. Il est tellement beau lorsqu'il sourit. Il s'approche de moi et me serre dans ses bras. Je ne peux rien faire d'autre que d'enserrer sa taille de mes bras et m'abandonner à son étreinte. Je me sens chez moi.

Les coups à la porte rompent notre étreinte. Jake se place devant moi, protecteur. Une voix s'élève derrière la porte.

-Jake ? Jake ouvre ! Je te sens d'ici !

Jacob sourit.

-J'arrive !

Je m'écarte, le laissant passer. Il traverse la pièce en un éclair et ouvre la porte, révélant la bande Quileute.

Quil et Embry entrent dans la chambre, sifflant sur la déco. S'en suit Paul, Seth et Leah. Sam ferme la marche, l'air sévère.

-Alors Bella ! T'as pas pu résister au charme Quileute !

Jake donne une tape derrière la tête à Quil. Ce dernier rit. J'aperçois Seth et Embry qui se jettent sur le lit King Size et qui sautent joyeusement dessus. De vrais gamins. Pourtant, je ne peux m'empêcher de sourire. Jusqu'à ce que Leah intervienne.

-Non mais t'es malade ! hurle-t-elle sur Jacob. Tu veux mourir ou quoi ?

Jake la fixe, le visage sombre.

-S'ils veulent vengeance, tu comptes faire quoi !? Faire tuer tes frères pour elle !

Son doigt se porte sur moi. Elle me regarde avec hargne. C'est vrai que de leur point de vue, je ne suis pas en odeur de sainteté.

- Tais-toi Leah ! Crache Jake. Tu ne sais pas de quoi tu parles.

-Jacob, qu'as-tu fais ?

C'est Sam. Dressé au centre de la pièce, les bras croisés sur son torse, il dégage une puissance phénoménale. Tous les loups se stoppent. Embry et Seth s'asseyent gentiment sur le lit et attendent la parole de l'Alpha.

-Ca n'était pas prémédité Sam. Nous avons bu un verre, et puis une chose en entrainant une autre, nous nous sommes réveillés ce matin marié. On ne se rappelle même plus de ce qui s'est passé !

-Tu as intérêt à faire annuler ce mariage.

Je me retourne dans un sursaut, comme tous les loups de la pièce.

Alice se tient dans l'encadrement de la chambre, Jasper dans son dos, Emmett et Carlisle dans le fond. Malgré sa taille et son air chétif, tous les loups sont silencieux. Elle dégage une telle colère que j'en frémis moi aussi.

Jasper pose sa main sur son épaule et envoi une vague de calme dans la pièce. Je respire déjà mieux.

Alice fait un pas en avant, toujours menaçante. Leah grogne derrière Sam. Ce dernier la fait taire en levant la main.

-Bonjour Sam.

-Alice.

Ses deux là s'affrontent silencieusement du regard. Emmett et Carlisle entrent à leurs tours. Emmett me lance un clin d'œil. Je n'ai aucun doute sur le fait qu'il doit avoir une foule de réflexions à me faire, mais la colère d'Alice pourrait se retourner contre lui s'il tente un trait d'humour. Il a donc l'intelligence de ne pas la provoquer.

_Je sens que la journée va être longue !_

-Nous sommes ici parce que la situation à des risques de dégénérée. Je n'ai pas envie de voir un remake de Roméo et Juliette à Las Vegas. Parce qu'autant te le dire, si Jake et Edward s'affrontent, ça risque de faire mal.

Si Roméo et Paris combattent, Paris meurt…

Je tourne la tête vers Jake, effrayée tout à coup. Je ne veux pas que l'un d'eux meurt. Je n'y survivrai pas. Son regard rencontre le mien. Il semble triste et à la fois résigné. Il quitte mes yeux pour rencontrer ceux d'Alice.

-Très bien. J'accepte.

Carlisle est déjà en train de composer le numéro d'un avocat. Dans quelques heures, notre mariage ne sera plus qu'un mauvais souvenir… Mais pourquoi cela me rend-t-il triste !?


	3. Chez l'avocat

_**Mimie0907 :**_

_Merci beaucoup, voila la suite, en espérant qu'elle plaira aussi !_

_**Becky1497 :**_

_Merci miss !_

_**AnZeLe42100 :**_

_Mmmh pas loin, mais il aura d'autre raison de vouloir le tuer. J'en dis pas plus !_

_**Akaangel :**_

_Parce qu'elle ne saurait pas quoi répondre !!!_

_**Paa-x3 :**__ Merci beaucoup !_

_**Lolinette :**_

_Bah tu me connais, tu sais avec qui elle finira !_

_**Djianara :**_

_Ah, tu vas te faire des amies chez mes fans ! Lolinette et SuperGirl seraient tout à fait d'accord avec toi, et je le suis également ! Vive Jake !_

_**SuperGirl971 :**_

_Le meilleur pour la fin, bien sur ! T'inquiète, il leur reste du chemin aux tourtereaux, parce qu'Ed ne compte pas abandonner comme ça !_

.

* * *

.

**Chapitre 3 :** Chez l'avocat

Jacob accepta l'idée d'annuler ce mariage. Il avait marmonné quelques paroles intelligibles pour mes pauvres oreilles humaines, puis il c'était enfermé dans la salle de bain.

C'était il y a une heure.

-Jake ! Ouvre !

Un grognement de l'autre coté de la porte. C'est la seule réponse à laquelle Sam à eu droit depuis qu'il est la dedans.

-Essaye, toi Bella, tente Quil. Toi il t'écoutera.

Je soupire devant ses yeux de chien battu. Alice s'est installé sur le lit, assise bien droite, les yeux rivés dans le vide, guettant l'arrivé d'Edward. Je soupire et m'avance vers la salle de bain. Je frape un coup, attends. Pas de réponse. Je recommence plus fort.

-Jacob, ouvre-moi. S'il te plait ! Je veux juste te parler.

Je l'entends se lever. Il approche de la porte, en même temps que Sam et Jared de mon coté.

-Dis au molosse de reculer. Je ne laisse entrer que toi.

Je jette un coup d'œil à Sam. Celui-ci soupire.

-Il vaudrait mieux que vous quittiez carrément la chambre, dis-je avec une grimace gêné. Je voudrais en parler avec lui en priver.

-On a bien vu ce que ça a donné la dernière fois !

Je me tourne vers Leah qui me fusille du regard. Elle m'aime vraisemblablement de moins en moins. J'entends un grognement derrière la porte de la salle de bain qui s'ouvre à la volé, allant tapé le mur. Jacob apparait, tremblant de la tête aux pieds, la mâchoire serrée.

-Sort Leah, annonce Sam sans quitter Jacob des yeux.

Alice apparait à mes cotés, prête à me tirer en arrière. Je fais non de la tête. Le regard de Jacob est soudé au mien. Sa colère brule dans ses prunelles sombres.

-Sortez.

-Mais Bella ?

-Sortez !

Ils s'exécutent, non sans rechigner. Alice est plus dure à convaincre. Elle fusille du regard Jacob, la main sur mon épaule.

-Alice s'il te plait. Je veux juste qu'on parle. Il ne me fera pas de mal.

Alice reste encore quelques secondes sans bouger avant de soupirer.

-Si jamais tu lui arrache ne serais-ce qu'un cheveu … menace-t-elle.

Puis elle disparait, laissant la phrase en suspens, plus terrifiante ainsi que terminée. La porte se referme et des bruits de pas s'éloignent dans le couloir. Je soupire doucement et relève les yeux vers Jake. Lui me regarde toujours fixement. Il tremble encore un peu. Juste un léger mouvement. Je m'approche de lui et pose la main sur son bras. Sa peau est toujours aussi chaude. IL soupire et cesse de bouger.

-Désolé, dit-il.

-Pas grave.

Je m'installe sur le lit et tapote le coin à coté de moi. Jacob me rejoins. Il se laisse tomber sur le lit et bascule en arrière, les mains derrière la tête. Je reste un moment à l'observer avant de me coucher à coté de lui.

-Je suis désolé que ça en sois arrivé là, dit-il.

-C'est pas ta faute Jake. Tu n'avais pas prévu ce mariage. J'en suis sure.

Il se redresse et plante son regard dans le mien.

-Bella, tu ne comprends pas. Je regrette que la meute soit là, que les sangs… que les Cullen soit là. Je regrette que tu m'en veuille, mais je ne regrette pas le mariage. Je regrette que tu n'en veuille pas.

Je détourne les yeux. Je lis trop d'amour dans les siens.

-Bella, écoute-moi. Je sais que tu pense l'aimer. Tu pense que tu ne peux pas vivre sans lui. Mais Bella, laisse-moi une chance.

-Arrête Jacob.

Il ne m'écoute pas. Au lieu de ça, il se place au dessus de moi. Je tourne la tête et croise son regard. Je ne l'ai jamais vu aussi sérieux. Lorsqu'il se penche vers moi, je suis partagée. Une partie de moi me hurle de l'embrasser, mais l'autre me hurle de ne pas faire ça, de ne pas oublier Edward. Malheureusement, le temps que je face mon choix, les lèvres de Jacob se sont poser sur les miennes, minant mes derniers efforts. Je ne peux m'empêcher de lui rendre timidement son baisé. Une ivresse joyeuse prend le contrôle de ses mouvements. Sa main se pose sur ma joue pendant que les miennes viennent s'appuyer sur son torse.

La seconde suivante, Jacob a disparu. Il n'est plus au dessus de moi. J'entends un grognement. Soudain, mon cœur s'emballe. La peur prend le pas sur le reste. Je me relève d'un geste brusque et manque de crier. Jacob est coincé contre le mur de la chambre. La main pâle d'Edward enserre son cou. Par-dessus, la main de Jacob maintient le poigné de mon fiancé assez loin pour qu'il ne l'étrangle pas, ou ne lui brise pas la nuque.

-Edward non !

Ma voix est bizarrement aigue. Edward tourne la tête vers moi. Ses beaux yeux d'or son empli de fureur. Soudain, Emmett et Jasper apparaissent de chaque coté de sa personne. Ils attrapent Edward et le tire loin de Jacob qui tombe à genoux sur le sol, les mains sur la gorge. Carlisle apparait près de lui pour regarder ses blessures. Mais déjà il est debout, les bras tremblant. Edward échappe à la poigne de ses frères et se jette sur lui. J'ai juste le temps de me jeter sur sa trajectoire. Sur leur trajectoire. Je tends les bras de chaque coté. Les garçons s'arrêtent à un centimètre de mes paumes ouvertes, s'affrontant du regard.

-Arrêtez ! Pitié, stop. Ne faite pas ça.

Tous les deux baisses les yeux vers moi. Lorsqu'ils perçoivent ma peur et ma douleur, leurs traits se décomposent. Ils sont le miroir émotionnel l'un de l'autre. Je voudrais me faire toute petite à cet instant. La douleur que je crée chez eux crée un vide dans mon cœur. Un trou béant que rien ne semble pouvoir refermer.

Edward tend la main vers moi et m'attire dans ses bras. Je vois les épaules de Jake s'affaisser et je ne peux rien faire d'autre que baisser les yeux.

-Jake, dis-je d'une toute petite voix. Nous allons annuler ce mariage.

Je refuse d'affronter son regard, d'y lire toute la douleur du monde. Et je refuse qu'il voit la mienne au fond de mes yeux. Ca ne sert à rien de nous faire plus de mal. Nous savons lui et moi comment cela va finir. Edward est tout ce que je veux. Je l'aime, et ca ne changera jamais. Enfin je crois…

*

* * *

Une heure plus tard, Edward s'installe au volant de la Volvo. Depuis la dispute, je ne cesse de fixer mes pieds avec application. Personne n'a réussi à me faire lever les yeux, pas même Edward.

Edward reste une seconde sans bouger, attendant sans doute que je relève les yeux. Il finit néanmoins par abandonner lorsqu'Alice passe en voiture près de lui et lui ordonne de, et je cite : « bouger ses petites fesses de vampire ». Il démarre la Volvo et augmente le volume de la radio. La musique envahit l'habitacle, couvrant le ronronnement de la clim. Edward s'engouffre dans les rue de Vegas. La moto de Jake passe devant ma vitre. Mon regard le suit une seconde mais se baisse lorsque je remarque qu'il m'observe.

Pour me changer les idées, je tente pour la centième fois de remettre en ordre les évènements de la veille. Je me rappelle l'arrivée de Jake, son visage ravagé par la peine, son ton suppliant lorsqu'il m'avait dit de ne pas me marier. Je me rappelle le visage d'Edward lorsqu'il avait vu ma propre peine, puis son silence, et enfin, son départ pour la chasse. Je me rappelle m'être assise sur le lit avec Jake. Nous avons discuté des heures entières, avant qu'il ne se lève, traverse la chambre vers le mini bar, et n'en sorte une bouteille de téquila. Je me rappelle avoir commencé par refuser avant de me laisser tenter. Nous avions bu à même la bouteille. A la moitié, nous avions dansé, ou du moins essayé de danser sur une musique imaginaire, avant de nous effondrer, mort de rire sur le lit. Je me rappelle la main de Jake qui parcourait mon bras, déclenchant une sensation de bien être dans tout mon corps. Je me rappelle ses mots.

-Bella, je t'aime, épouse moi.

Et après, plus rien.

Edward se gare sur un parking, à l'ombre d'un immense bâtiment. Il coupe le moteur et reste un moment, les mains sur le volant, sans rien dire. Je finis par soupirer et sortir de la voiture. Alice m'attends sur le parking. Elle fusille Jacob du regard. Lui, fixe la petite plaque dorée sur le mur.

Cabinet Marc King & Co. Avocats.

Jacob soupire et entre dans le bâtiment. Sam, Embry, Quil et Seth étaient déjà là. Leah était introuvable. Sans doute Sam l'avait-il écarté de peur qu'elle ne fasse une bourde. Bizarrement, je me sens plus en sécurité.

Edward pose sa main sur mon épaule. Son attitude est légèrement provoquante, vis-à-vis de Jake, mais je ne dis rien. Je n'ai pas mon mot à dire dans leur guerre.

Un homme sort d'un bureau. Brun, tiré à quatre épingle, il est aussi bronzé que les Cullen sont pâle. UV ? Naturel ? Je n'ai pas le temps de répondre à cette question qu'il nous salut chaleureusement.

-Monsieur Cullen, dit-il en serrant la main de Carlisle. Je suis Marc King Jr. Enchanté.

Carlisle lui sourit. L'avocat nous fait tous entrer dans son bureau. Il appelle sa secrétaire qui nous ramène des chaises. Nous sommes très nombreux pour un si petit bureau. Enfin, petit, il est quand même plus grand que ma chambre.

-Bien. Alors nous sommes ici pour annuler le mariage d'Isabella Marie Swan, et de Jacob Black. J'ai besoin de quelques signatures. Il me faudrait le témoin ?

-Il n'y en avait pas, répond Jake sans lever le nez.

-Bien, alors il me faut ici un témoin de moralité pour M. Black, et un pour Mme Black.

Je me tends lorsque l'avocat m'appelle ainsi, comme Jake et Edward. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais Bella Black… Je trouve que ca sonne bien.

Je relève la tête. Le visage de Jake esquisse un sourire. Celui d'Edward se fige dans une expression de colère et de tristesse. Je baisse les yeux tout de suite.

-Je serai celui de Jacob, annonce Sam.

-Et moi celui de Bella, annonce Carlisle.

La main de Carlisle se pose sur mon épaule, rassurante.

-Alors, les témoins, signez là.

Carlisle et Sam signent à tour de rôle. Puis ils s'effacent.

-Bien, maintenant, les mariés.

Jake et moi nous levons d'un même geste. Pendant que j'avance vers le bureau, j'ai l'impression que le temps ralentis. Mon cerveau tourne à plein régime, m'envoyant mille questions.

_Veux-tu vraiment faire ça ?_

Bien sur, j'aime Edward, c'est lui que je veux épouser.

_Et Jacob, tu ne l'aime pas ?_

Bien sur que si ! Mais pas comme ça !

_Ouais, à d'autre._

Lorsque j'arrive devant le bureau, je lève les yeux vers Jacob. Celui-ci me regarde. Nos yeux s'accrochent, une seconde, puis deux. Il semble me sonder. Il doit voir sur mes traits mon discours intérieur. Le stylo à la main, au dessus de la feuille, il se fige. Son regard est fixe. Il ne me lâche pas.

Après une minute ainsi, il repose le stylo et se redresse.

-Je suis désolé, je ne peux pas faire ça.


	4. Retour à Forks

**Djianara :** Team Jacob, quand tu nous tiens… Allez Jake !!!

**La passante lisante :** Hum jolie petite fesse bien musclées ! Et oui, Jacob n'a pas peur de se mouiller. IL se bat pour ce qu'il veut !

**Meg-Bella :** Merci, merci ! Et bien la voilà la suite ! Bonne lecture !

**Lolinette :** Tu illumine également ma journée lorsque je vois tes reviews ! Et stresse pas, sinon, t'a pas fini. Je compte les faire tourner un peu chèvres avant la scène de réconciliation.

**Paa-x3 :** Non, Jake ne c'est pas imprégné. J'ai une idée bien arrêté de l'imprégnation. Je considère que l'imprégnée est unique, qu'elle soit née, ou non. Alors tant que Ed et Bella n'ont pas Nessie, Jake n'a aucune chance de s'imprégné. Je sais je viens de débattre de Twilight et venant de voir la vidéo de Taylor Lautner, je devrais avoir honte, mais bon. J'y peux rien si je cogite trop.

**. :** Mais qui es-tu ? Quel mystère t'entour cher(e) lecteur(trisse) ? J'espère que la suite te plaira.

**AnZeLe42100 :** Oui, la guerre Capulet Montaigu n'est pas loin.

**Mimie0907 :** A c'est clair qu'il va pas lui faire de cadeau notre petit Ed.

**SuperGirl971 :** Vas-y SuperBetaRideuse ! Moi je me tue à créer une ambiance de tension et toi tu veux sauver notre loup préféré ! Et tu crois t'attirer ses faveurs ? Rêve !!!

**Karo :** C'est ce que je me demande tout les jours en voyant le Trailer de Eclipse ! Mais mon Dieu Bella, ouvre les yeux ! « I want you to pick me ! » Mais pick le mince ! MDR Merci pour tous ses compliments. A très vite !

_PS : Le dernier Trailer d'Eclipse est sortis !!! Et il est cent fois mieux que le premier. Alors toutes sur dailymotion !!!_

.

**Chapitre 4 :** Retour à Forks

A peine Jacob a-t-il prononcé cette phrase que le temps semble s'arrêter. Jasper et Emmett attrapent Edward par les épaules avant même que celui-ci est eu le temps de réagir. Avec l'aide d'Alice, ils l'emmènent dans le désert sans même utiliser une voiture. L'avocat n'a rien le temps de voir.

Moi, je reste bouche bée, plantée devant le bureau, hésitant entre pleurer et rire. Jacob lève les yeux vers moi. Nos regards s'accrochent quelques minutes durant lesquelles pas un son ne filtre autour de nous. Il me fixe avec un air sérieux et déterminer que je l'ai rarement vu prendre.

Carlisle pose sa main sur mon épaule, rompant notre contact visuel. Je me tourne vers lui, encore un peu ailleurs.

-Bella, je te ramène à l'hôtel.

Il salut l'avocat qui reste sans rien dire, sans doute encore étonné de la tournure des événements.

Je suis Carlisle dans le couloir. Un bruit retentis derrière nous. Carlisle tente de me pousser vers le parking, mais la voix de Jake m'arrête.

-Bella !

Je tourne la tête. Il est là, en plein milieu du couloir, le bras à demi tendu vers moi. Seulement, je ne peux pas le rejoindre. Pas parce que Carlisle me pousse vers la sortie, mais parce que j'ai fais un choix. Je dois m'y tenir, quoi qu'il arrive, sinon, je me poserai toujours des questions sur mon avenir.

Alors, le cœur gros, je détourne les yeux, juste assez lentement pour voir son visage se décomposer et ses yeux s'emplir de douleur. A cet instant, je voudrais ne pas exister. Je voudrais même disparaitre. Définitivement.

Carlisle me fait monter en voiture et conduit rapidement mais convenablement jusqu'à l'hôtel.

Jacob ne veut pas comprendre. Il refuse d'abandonner. Et j'ignore pourquoi, mais je suis soulagée qu'il n'abandonne pas. Une part de moi ne veut pas abandonner. La part humaine sans doute.

Carlisle s'arrête dans une station essence. Tandis qu'il fait le plein, il me donne un billet pour m'acheter de quoi manger. Je me contente d'une bouteille d'eau, l'estomac noué.

Nous roulons encore un moment. Enfin, Carlisle s'arrête à l'hôtel, tend les clefs de la voiture au voiturier. Puis il me monte dans la chambre. Alice est déjà la, assise sur le lit. Elle tourne à peine la tête à notre arrivé.

-Ils l'ont ramené à Forks, dit-elle. Sinon, il aurait été capable de tuer le cabot.

Je frissonne.

Les choses ne se sont pas passées comme prévu, c'est le moins qu'on puisse dire…

Le lendemain, Carlisle gare la voiture devant chez moi. Charlie vient m'accueillir sur le pas de la porte. Il tremble de colère. Je vais passer un sale quart d'heure.

-Isabelle Marie Swan ! Peut-on savoir ce qui t'a pris de filer comme ça, avec juste un mot pour me prévenir que tu allais te marier !?

Je soupire et entre dans la maison. Charlie me suit et ferme la porte derrière nous.

-Mais enfin Bella ! Tu veux me faire avoir une attaque ?! Et vous êtes trop jeunes ! Vous ne pouvez pas vous marier comme ça !

Je m'installe dans le canapé.

-Je n'ai pas épousé Edward.

Il s'arrête, sous le choc. Il soupire de soulagement.

-Ne te réjouis pas trop vite papa.

Il blêmit. Je l'entends marmonner qu'il veut tuer Edward.

-Ce n'est pas lui qu'il faut tuer, dis-je. Si tu veux attenter à la vie de quelqu'un, attaque-toi à Jacob.

Il hausse un sourcil.

-Comment ça ?

-Jacob est venu me voir pour me faire changer d'avis. Edward nous a laissé seuls pour qu'on discute. Nous avons entamé une bouteille de téquila.

Il voulu me réprimander, mais je l'arrêtai.

-Je n'ai pas pour habitude de boire, et lui non plus. Alors c'est très vite monté. Et au matin, je n'étais plus Isabelle Marie Swan, ni même Isabella Marie Cullen. J'étais Isabella Marie Blake.

Mon père ne dit plus rien. Je ne sais pas si c'est un bon ou un mauvais point. Il passe sa main sur son visage.

-Billy est au courant ?

-Je ne sais pas. La dernière fois que j'ai vu Jacob, c'était chez l'avocat pour faire annuler le mariage.

-Ouf, souffle-t-il.

-Il a refusé.

Il se fige. Son pauvre cœur n'en supportera pas beaucoup plus. Il fait demi-tour et attrape le combiné. Je sais déjà qu'il appelle Billy. Qui d'autre ?

-C'est Charlie. Tu es au courant ?

-…

-Et qu'est-ce que tu en pense ?

-…

-Oui, sans doute.

-…

-Pourquoi pas. Après tout, ils sont assez grand pour ce mettre dans de tel situation, ils seront assez grand pour en sortir.

-…

-Oui, au revoir Billy.

Charlie raccroche et revient vers moi.

-Billy et moi avons décidé d'être neutre. Débrouillez vous.

Et sur ceux, il me laisse, les bras ballant, bouche bée.

-Je n'arrive pas à croire qu'il m'ait dit une chose pareille !

Depuis que Charlie m'a dis ça, je suis allonger dans l'herbe du jardin et je parle à un arbre.

Je ne peux pas appeler Angela pour lui en parler, elle ne connait pas les tenant et les aboutissants de tout ça. Je ne peux pas appeler Jacob, il est trop intéressement mêlé à tout ca. Et je ne peux appeler aucun Cullen, parce que j'ai trop honte de moi pour ça.

Alors je suis là, à bientôt minuit, à parler avec un arbre. J'ai vraiment touché le fond je crois.

-Tu parle à un pin ?

Je sursaute et me redresse vivement. Une ombre apparait entre les arbres. Le visage de Jacob est éclairé par la lune au dessus de nous.

-Je n'ai plus que ca à faire, dis-je en me rallongeant.

Je sens Jacob approcher. Il s'allonge à coté de moi, le visage près du mien. Il tourne les yeux vers le ciel et soupire.

-Qu'est ce que tu veux Jake ?

-Te parler.

-Et bien vas-y.

Il soupire.

-Bella, je t'aime. De tout mon être. Je veux que tu me choisisses à sa place. Laisse-moi au moins une chance.

Mon cœur se serre.

-Je ne peux pas Jacob.

-Mais tu n'as pas dis que tu ne voulais pas. Ca me suffit.

Il se retrouve les mains de part et d'autre de mon visage, à l'envers. Puis, doucement, il se penche vers moi et pose ses lèvres sur les miennes.

Je reste une seconde sous le choc. Je voudrais ne pas répondre à son baisé, mais c'est comme si mon corps en avait décidé autrement. Mes mains s'agrippent à ses cheveux et l'attire d'avantage vers moi. Notre baisé se prolonge, s'intensifie. Nous sommes vite à bout de souffle lui comme moi. Lorsque ses lèvres se séparent des miennes, la culpabilité me tombe dessus. Une larme me coule le long de la joue.

Je me dégage de son étreinte et cours en titubant vers la maison. J'entends sa voix qui m'appelle encore et encore. Je fonce vers ma chambre. Lorsque je ferme la porte, je m'y adosse et me laisse glisser sur le sol.

J'ai embrassé mon meilleur ami, Jacob Black. Je l'ai embrassé, et j'ai aimé ça. J'ai même préféré ça aux baisés d'Edward. J'ai douté l'espace d'une seconde de mon amour pour lui. J'ai même fait pire que douté. Je l'ai oublié.

Je suis un monstre.


	5. Depart

_**Djianara : **_

_Je sais que Bella n'est pas un monstre, mais il faut ce mettre à sa place. Elle est amoureuse et du jour au lendemain, ses sentiments changent. Y'a de quoi se taper la tête contre les murs…_

_**Paa-x3 : **_

_Merci miss !_

_**Mary02 : **_

_Ah Ed va avoir d'autre soucis que le baisé entre Jake et Bella. Mais je n'en dis pas plus._

_**Lolinette : **_

_Survoltée miss, ca fait plaisir de te voir si enthousiaste._

_**Mimie0709 : **_

_Ah on le sait toutes, Bella est aveugle. Mais t'inquiète, je m'occupe de lui ouvrir les yeux._

_**Choupinette : **_

_Merci miss, et ne t'en fais pas, Leah ne restera pas la chieuse. Je tiens à lui donner un bon rôle. Et puis, pour très bientôt, je compte faire une fiction rien que pour elle. Mais j'hésite encore sur la tournure de l'histoire._

_**AnZeLe42100 : **_

_Oui, les pères jubilent, mais en silence. Ils ne s'en mêlent pas parce que leurs enfants sont grands après tout._

_**Un Passante Lisante : **_

_Oh oui, qu'elle homme. On en fait plus des comme ça._

_**Karo : **_

_Ah on est d'accord, il faut avoir une case en moins pour ne pas lui sauter au cou ! Pff, des fois je me dis que Bella n'est pas bien._

_**SuperGirl971 : **_

_Voilà le chapitre que tu m'as demandé hier. J'ai fais au plus vite. Tu remarqueras que de nouvelles idées me sont venues ! Ne t'en fait pas, je ne t'en veux pas. Mais pour ta panne de vanne, je te prescris une bonne dose de rire. Ca aide !_

.

**Chapitre 5 :** Départ

Ca fait des heures que je suis là, assise dos à la porte, à me maudire. Je suis horrible.

Jacob a passé plus d'une heure à tambouriner sur la porte pour que je le laisse entrer, jusqu'à ce que Charlie lui face entendre raison. Il a finis pas partir, mais m'a jurer qu'il ne jetterait pas l'éponge si facilement.

Et puis, il y a eu Alice, qui a appelé, et appelé. Charlie a tenté de me la passer, mais je ne répondais jamais. Il a abandonné et a expliqué à Alice que je ne me sentais pas dans mon assiette à cause d'une visite de Jacob. Lorsqu'il a prononcé ses mots, j'ai fermé les yeux. Puisqu'il l'a dis à Alice, Edward le saura bientôt. Ca ne fera qu'intensifier le conflit.

Et ca ne rate pas. Quelques minutes après le dernier appel d'Alice, mon père va se coucher. Peu de temps après, une ombre passe devant ma fenêtre. Je lève les yeux et croise le regard d'Edward. Il me montre la fenêtre pour que je lui ouvre. Je n'ai pas envie de le faire, mais si je le laisse dehors, ca lui fera trop de peine.

Alors, après un lourd soupire, je me lève et traverse la chambre. J'ouvre la fenêtre et Edward se glisse dans ma chambre. Il m'attire contre lui et me serre dans ses bras. Je lui rend son étreinte sans y mettre du mien.

-Ma Bella, je suis désolé. J'aimerai tant t'ôter tes traquas. Si seulement ce sale clébard pouvait comprendre...

Je me fige. Je n'aime pas ce que j'entends. Je voudrais le faire taire, mais il continu.

-Pourquoi ne comprend-il pas que tu ne l'aime pas ! Pourquoi ne veut-il pas accepter sa défaite !

Par ce qu'il n'a pas perdu. Pas totalement.

Je lève les yeux vers Edward. Il me sourit tendrement.

Je l'aime. C'est vrai. Mais il me manque quelque chose. Quelque chose d'important. Quelque chose de vital. Il me manque Jacob.

Je me gifle mentalement. Je n'ai pas besoin de Jacob. Sa présence à mes cotés lors de la disparition d'Edward m'a pousser à croire qu'il m'était indispensable, mais ca n'est pas vrai. J'ai survécu des années sans lui, et je suis capable de le faire encore.

A qui je veux faire croire ca. Depuis que je connais Jake, je suis plus heureuse, plus épanouis. Les moments que je passe avec lui ne me lasse jamais. Je suis toujours bien avec lui. Il est honnête, loyal, plein d'entrain. Il m'apporte tellement.

Edward a aussi ses bons cotés, et c'est sur eu que je dois me concentrer. Il est tendre, calme, intelligent, cultivé… ennuyeux ?

Oui, c'est ça. Je m'ennuie. Edward m'ennuie. Il est trop protecteur, m'empêche de vivre à plein régime.

Mais non ! Il me protège, parce qu'il sait que c'est pour mon bien.

Non. Jacob aussi me protège. Je n'ai jamais eu d'ennuis avec lui. Et pourtant, nous avons souvent franchi les limites avec lui.

Jamais eu d'ennuis ? Et les nombreuses blessures en moto ?!

Et alors ?! Je n'en suis pas morte, je dirais même que je n'avais jamais été si vivante.

Edward perçoit mon dialogue interne. Il pose sa main sur ma joue, rapportant mon attention à lui. Ses doigts froids glissent sur ma joue, me faisant frissonner.

-A quoi penses-tu ?

Je baisse les yeux en rougissant. Je ne peux pas lui dire.

-A nous.

Il soupire et s'écarte de moi.

-Tu mens mal Bella.

Je lui tourne le dos, mal à l'aise. M'entourant de mes bras, je tourne la tête vers la fenêtre. Dehors, la nuit a assombrit le décor. La lune fait une légère percée dans la couche de nage habituelle à Forks.

-Bella, qu'y a-t-il ?

Edward pose ses mains sur mes épaules. Une larme coule le long de ma joue. Je ne sais plus où j'en suis.

-Je ne sais plus Edward. Je ne sais plus.

Il se fige, statue de marbre dans mon dos. Puis, doucement, il me tourne vers lui.

-Veux-tu que je m'en aille.

Je panique.

-Non ! Non bien sur que non !

Il a un léger sourire.

-Pas définitivement Bella. Veux-tu du temps pour réfléchir ?

-Oh !

Je baisse les yeux. Du temps. En voila une idée qu'elle est bonne. Mais pas ici. Pas comme ca. J'ai besoin de partir un peu. J'ai besoin de prendre l'air, de me vider la tête.

-Non. Ne pars pas Edward. C'est moi qui vais partir. Je vais m'éloigner un peu de Forks.

Son visage se fend de tristesse. Puis il reprend contenance et vrille son regard au mien.

-Puis-je rester cette nuit.

Je lui souris.

-Bien sur Edward.

Le lendemain, à sept heures, je suis debout. Après mettre douchée, habillée, et avoir dit au revoir à Edward (et lui avoir promis de prendre un téléphone portable pour l'appeler en cas de problème), je descends à la cuisine, où Charlie bois son café. Lorsque j'entre dans la pièce, il lève la tête, étonné.

-Ca va ?

-Oui. Ch…Papa. Il faut que je te parle.

Il blêmit.

-Je t'écoute.

-Je crois que je vais aller passer des vacances hors de Forks.

Il me regarde pour me dire de continuer.

-J'ai besoin de prendre du recul. Je voudrais descendre sur la côte californienne et peut-être aller voir maman.

Il reste un moment silencieux, puis soupire en pliant son journal.

-D'accord. Après tout, du a dix-huit ans. Tu fais ce que tu veux. Mais promet moi de m'appeler tout les jours et de ne pas être imprudente.

-Je te le jure papa, dis-je en me levant pour l'embrasser sur la joue.

-Quand pars-tu ?

-D'ici une heure.

Il sursaute mais ne dit rien. Il a déjà dis oui, que pourrait-il faire de plus.

Une heure plus tard, je jette mon sac sur le siège passager et montai dans ma voiture. Mon père me fit signe du porche et disparu lorsque je mis le contact. J'avais préparé de quoi manger aujourd'hui sur la route, un itinéraire, une couverture au cas où, et assez d'argent pour tenir deux semaines.

Je démarre le poste et laisse Muse envahir l'habitacle. Ses vacances vont me faire le plus grand bien.

Je quittai Forks, une boule dans l'estomac. Sur la route sinueuse vers le sud, je jurerai avoir vu un loup. Mais j'ai dû rêver.


	6. Le voyage

_Mes cheres fans, désolée de ce retard que j'ai pris sur ma fic. Mais avec le bac et tout, j'ai pas eu le temps d'écrire. Pour me faire pardonner, voila le chapitre, et je poste le seconde… Demain ! Bonne lecture !_

_**Mary02 :**_

_Ah tu n'es pas loin. Et tu as raison, son escapade ne se fera pas seule. Mais bon, je te laisse découvrir la suite !_

_**Mimie0907 : **_

_Si par la bonne décision tu entends le mec le plus canon, sexy et fantastique qui existe, oui. Maintenant, le tout es de savoir du quel je parle… Mais me connaissant, et si tu as lu mon profil, tu le sais !_

_**SuperGirl971 : **_

_Je sais SuperGirl, c'est navrant. Mais que veux-tu. Tout le monde n'as pas notre profond courage !_

_**AnZeLe42100 : **_

_Non, le loup n'est pas Jake. Et oui Ed est conciliant. En mm temps, c'est ca ou rien !_

_**Lovelynette : **_

_Non, elle n'a pas rêvé._

_**Djianara : **_

_Dsl mais la liste d'attente es longue pour le réconfort du beau Jacob. En premier, moi, parce que je suis l'auteure, et que ca me donne tout les droits. En second, ma Beta, parce que si je meurs, elle prend ma place… Non ! Ne me tue pas SuperGirl ! Lol, dsl je m'emporte…_

_**Lolinette :**_

_Dsl de ce retard, mais je n'ai pas abandonné, voila la suite !_

_**Hp-Drago : **_

_Merci !_

_**Choupinette **_

_Bella est une cruche, ce n'est pas nouveau. Pour Leah, elle est présente dans les prochain chap, alors savoure !_

_._

**Chapitre 6 :** Le voyage

.

Après cinq longues heures de route vers le Sud, je décide enfin de m'arrêter pour faire une pause. J'aperçois l'entrée d'une petite ville sans doute de même taille que Forks. Le panneau indique un Bed and Breakfirst à deux cent mètres. Je décide de le suivre.

Bientôt, le bâtiment apparait devant moi. C'est un petit motel qui doit compter à peine vingt chambres. Je m gare sur le trottoir devant l'hôtel.

Je quitte l'habitacle de la voiture et charge mon sac sur mes épaules. D'un pas lent, je me dirige vers la réception. Lorsque je pousse la porte, une clochette tinte, indiquant mon arrivée. Une jeune femme au comptoir lève les yeux vers moi. Elle a des cheveux roses bonbon courts dressés en piques autour de son visage et des yeux que je devine bleu d'ici. Je me fige une seconde.

-Bonjour ! me lance-t-elle avec un immense sourire.

-Bonjour, répondis-je en rougissant.

Son sourire me rappelle Alice. Une boule de culpabilité grandit dans le creux de mon ventre. Je suis partie sans même lui dire au revoir…

-Je voudrais prendre une chambre pour cette nuit.

-Bien sur, dit-elle en ouvrant un carnet. Puis-je avoir votre nom ?

-Bien sûre. Isabella…

Bug. J'ignore si je suis encore une Swan ou si je suis une Black.

-Oui ?

-C'est compliqué.

Elle me lance un drôle de regard.

-Vous, dit-elle, vous tractez une drôle d'histoire.

-Vous ne savez pas à quel point, je soupire.

Elle me sourit, compatissante.

-Contentons-nous d'Isabella pour l'instant. Moi, c'est Sunshine.

Elle me tend la main avec un sourire.

-Enchantée Sunshine, dis-je en la serrant. Appelle-moi Bella.

-Très bien, alors appelle-moi Sunny. Viens, dit-elle, on va boire un café et tu me parleras de tout ça. Tu as l'air d'en avoir besoin.

C'est ainsi que je me retrouvai assise à la terrasse du café du coin, à raconter à une parfaite inconnu l'histoire de mon mariage avec mon meilleur ami, la rivalité qui existe entre lui et Edward, mon fiancé, et la guerre de gang que j'ai laissé derrière moi le temps de me remettre les idées en place. Le tout en dévorant une part de tarte aux pommes faite maison.

-Wow ! lâche-t-elle lorsque je m'arrête. Deux mâles dominants sur le dos, pas de chance.

J'ai un sourire triste et acquiesce.

-Bon, dit-elle en frappant dans ses mains. On va commencer par te prendre une chambre d'hôtel au nom de Swan. On verra le reste plus tard.

Sur le chemin du retour vers l'hôtel, Sunny me parle d'elle. Elle est née et a grandit ici, ce qui la contrarie particulièrement. Elle ne rêve que de grande ville et de liberté. Vivant à Forks, je compatie. J'apprends qu'elle vit seule avec sa mère et son frère et que ce dernier est un peu différant. Devant son air triste, je n'insiste pas. Visiblement, dans cette petite ville, les préjugés ont la vie dure, et depuis l'enfance, Sunny defend son frère bec et ongle, quitte à se teindre les cheveux en rose pour attirer l'attention sur elle. Elle tient beaucoup à son frère.

Lorsque nous arrivons devant le Bed and Breakfirst, elle glisse la clef dans la porte et ouvre.

-Alors, il est 18h45, et nous disons donc une chambre simple au nom d'Isabella Swan. Chambre 18.

Elle me tend une clef avec un sourire.

A ce moment, la porte s'ouvre dans un tintement de cloche.

-Salut Willy !

-Bonjour Sunny.

Je frissonne devant le ténor incroyablement riche de cette voix. Je ne peux m'empêcher de penser au Cullen, à Edward.

Sans m'en rendre compte, je me suis tournée vers le nouvel arrivant. Lorsque je prends conscience de la perfection de son visage, je reste bouche-bée. Ses deux pupilles ambrées me fixent inexorablement.

-Qui est-ce ?

Je perçois une légère menace dans sa voix, mais Sunny n'a pas l'air de s'en rendre compte.

-C'est Bella ! Ma nouvelle amie. Elle vient de l'Etat du Washington. D'une ville aussi petite que la notre. Bella, je te présente Will Sawyer. C'est le petit ami de mon frère.

Je comprends pourquoi elle m'a dit que son frère était différant et mal perçu dans la ville. Pourtant, mon cerveau n'a pas le temps d'y penser trop longtemps, car Will me regarde fixement, la colère se dépeignant sur ses traits.

Will doit mesurer un mètre soixante-quinze. Il a des cheveux bruns mi-long. Sa carrure me fait plus pensée à celle de Jasper que celle d'Emmett, mais il dégage une puissance énorme. Ses yeux me fusillent sur place. Je suis obligé de baisser les miens. Je ne peux pas affronter son regard.

-Qu'est-ce qui l'amène dans notre charmant petit bled ?

-Des histoires de cœur compliqué. Tu connais ça Will.

Je peux le voir frissonner légèrement.

-Bon, dis-je finalement en serrant ma clef dans ma main. Je vais vous laisser. Merci pour tout Sunny.

-Attends, me lance-t-elle. Viens diner avec nous ce soir.

-Sunny je ne suis pas sure que…

-Aller ! insiste-t-elle.

Je lève les yeux vers Will. Il a détourné les siens et fixe un point par la fenêtre.

-Je passerai te prendre à 20h.

Je ne peux plus refuser. J'acquiesce et sors de la réception. La porte de ma chambre est juste en face de ma vieille camionnette. Je me glisse dans ma chambre et laisse tomber mon sac dans un coin. Puis, épuisée, je m'effondre sur mon lit. A peine les ressorts ont-ils grincés sous mon poids que quelqu'un frappe à la porte.

Avec un soupire, je me relève et me traine jusqu'à la porte. Lorsque j'ouvre, je reste figée. Will attend devant la porte, les bras croisés, les yeux fermés.

-Je peux entrer ?

Qu'ai-je donc à répondre à ça ? Je ne peux rien faire pour l'empêcher d'entrer. Il est assez fort pour défoncer la porte d'un seul coup si je m'oppose à lui.

Je m'écarte donc de la porte et le laisse entrer. Il fait quelque pas à l'intérieur et s'arrête en plein milieu de la pièce, dos à moi.

-Qui es-tu ?

Je referme la porte et soupire. La peur me noue ne ventre.

-Bella Swwan.

-Et qui sont les vampires que tu cotois ?

Je me raidis.

-Ils sont nombreux, dis-je tentant de faire de l'humour.

Pas de réaction. Je continue.

-Je ne savais pas qu'il y avait d'autre végétarien, murmurai-je pour moi-même.

La, il réagit. Tout son être se fige. Son visage est empreint d'étonnement.

-Des végétariens ? Tu viens de l'Etat du Washington et tu cotois des végétarien ?

J'acquiesce.

-Alors tu es amie avec les Cullen.

J'acquiesce encore pour la forme, puisque ce n'était pas une question. Il semble se détendre.

-J'ai eu peur une minute que tu ne sois poursuivis par une horde de vampire assoiffé de sang.

-Pourquoi ? demandai-je avec étonnement.

-Pour plusieurs raisons. D'abord, à cause de la délicieuse odeur de ton sang qui a faillis me faire craquer tout à l'heure. Et ensuite, parce que tu résiste à mes dons.

Voyant que je ne réagis pas, il semble étonné.

-Je suis immunisée contre les dons psychiques des vampires, lui expliquai-je. Tu n'es pas le premier à qui je résiste.

-Comment ?

-C'est la question du siècle, soupirai-je. Edward, mon fiancé, n'a aucun pouvoir sur moi, alors que sa sœur et son frère eux, peuvent m'atteindre. Il parait que c'est parce que le don d'Edward touche directement à mon esprit.

Il semble y réfléchir puis revient vers la porte. Alors qu'il l'ouvre, il se tourne vers moi.

-Ce soir, Sunny, son frère et moi t'emmenons manger à la maison.

Puis, il disparait, comme si de rien était, avant que j'ai pu lui poser les questions qui me brule les lèvres depuis que je l'ai vu.

POV Jacob BLACK

-Comment ça partie ?

Mes mains tremblent sur le combiné.

-Je suis désolé Jacob, elle est partie il y a quelques heures vers le sud. Elle veut prendre du recule.

Je serre la mâchoire et les poings. Le plastique du combiné émet une plainte entre mes doigts.

-Merci beaucoup Charlie.

-Pas de quoi gamin.

Nous raccrochons. Bella est partie. Partie. Sans un mot, sans un au revoir. A cause de moi.

-Ca va fiston ?

Je me tourne vers Billy qui traine son fauteuil vers moi. Mes mains tremblent comme rarement. Je tente d'inspirer et d'expirer pour me calmer, mais rien n'y fais. Alors, je fais la seule chose à faire, je me tire d'ici. Une fois dehors, je cours comme un dératé jusqu'à la forêt. Les voitures me klaxonnent, mais je m'en fiche. Je continue de courir jusqu'à la forêt dan laquelle je m'enfonce rapidement. Une fois assez loin de toute civilisation, je me laisse tomber à terre, parcouru de tremblement de plus en plus fort. Je me déshabille rapidement. J'hyper ventile presque pour tenter de me clamer. Je dois me laisser entrainer par la mutation, sinon, ca sera plus douloureux.

La chaleur me submerge. Je me laisse glisser tant bien que mal, et bientôt, tout mon corps mute. Au bout de quelques minutes, je reprends mon souffle, allongé sur le sol humide.

Il sait, murmure une voix dans ma tête.

Je me redresse soudain.

Comment ça je sais ? Vous saviez !

Je peux sentir Quil se tendre d'ici.

Du calme Jacob.

Du calme ! Vous saviez depuis combien de temps ?

Depuis son départ. C'est Paul qui l'a vu quitter la ville.

Je grogne sans même m'en rendre compte. Ils savaient tous et aucun d'entre eux n'à trouver bon de me prévenir.

Jake, il faut te faire une raison. Laisse-la partir.

Pas question, ca jamais !

Arrête Jacob ! Tu pourris l'esprit de la meute avec cette fille. Elle est avec la sangsue, fais ton deuil.

Plutôt mourir que de l'abandonner.

Je fais demi-tour vers la maison. Je fixe mon esprit sur le trajet du retour. Je ne peux pas la laisser partir comme ca. Peu importe ce que pense ou dit Sam, je ne la laisserai pas sans me battre.

A l'orée du bois, je mute et me rhabille. Puis je m'élance à toute vitesse vers la maison. Lorsque Billy me vois rentré, il me regarde avec étonnement.

-Je m'en vais papa. Je vais la chercher.

Il cherche un argument pour me retenir, mais n'en trouve pas. Il s'écarte, il sait que c'est la seule chose à faire. Fonçant dans ma chambre, je sors d'un placard un vieux sac de sport. J'y balance en vrac deux t-shirt, deux bermudas et quelques caleçons. Je n'ai besoin de rien d'autre.

Dans un coin de ma chambre, je récupère une boite en fer rouille. Je l'ouvre et découvre avec horreur mes pauvres économies. A peine de quoi faire un plein. Je suis dans la mouise.

On frappe à ma porte. Mon père entre en roulant vers moi. Il tient dans sa main une petite liasse de billet. Il doit bien y avoir deux cent dollars.

-Tiens mon fils. Tu en auras besoin.

Je les prends, tremblant. Mon père et moi nous fixons en silence. C'est un de nos moments les plus intimes de notre vie. Nous sommes deux loups solitaires. Les effusions, c'est pas notre style.

-Merci papa.

Il me sourit. Attrapant mon sac, je quitte ma chambre. J'attrape les clefs et quitte la maison. J'entre dans le garage. Sur le seuil de la porte, je me fige. Leah est appuyée contre la portière de la coccinelle. Seth, lui, est placé derrière la voiture.

-Salut Jacob.

-Salut.

Je m'approche de la voiture, comme si de rien était. Je ouvre le coffre et aperçois un sac de voyage. Je reste un moment à le regarder sans comprendre.

-On vient avec toi, m'éclaire Seth.

Je relève la tête vers lui sans comprendre.

-Sam ne veux pas que tu partes seul. Alors Leah et moi, on t'accompagne. On va veiller sur toi.

Je reste silencieux. Leah n'a pas l'air ravie de partir. Pourtant, elle ne dit rien, se contentant de regarder l'extérieur du garage. Je soupire, vaincu.

-Bien. Alors en route.


	7. Entrevue avec un vampire

_Ah mes cheres fans, j'ai le cœur brisés de voir tant d'absentes ! Ca me désole de ne pas avoir votre avis sur ce chapitre ! Mais bon, je peux remercier mes deux plus fidèles lectrices, Lolinette et SuperGirl971. Merci de votre assiduité et de votre soutient ! Pour la peine surprise… Dés que j'aurais écris le prochain chapitre, je vous enverrai en avant première votre Bande Annonce ! (bon, SuperGirl, ne cafte pas notre petit arrangement, tu sais très bien ce que toi tu aura…) Merci également à Djianara à qui je propose le même deal !_

_Bonne lecture a tous !_

_**OH oui ! J'oubliais ! Espace pub ! Auto-coup de pousse, en avant première de mon chapitre, je vous présente, ma nouvelle fiction publiée depuis peu… MAFIOSA !**_

_Je m'explique :__ Vous trouvez que Leah a toujours le mauvais rôle ? Qu'on la dénigre trop ! Et bien laisser moi vous dire que jamais je ne lui ferais ça ! _

_Leah Clearwater a 22 ans lorsque son père descède d'une crise cardiaque. A sa mort, la vérité la rattrape. Son père faisait partie de la Mafia la plus dangereuse de Seattle, la Meute. Alors, pour sauver son frère de cette organisation qui veut à tout pris faire de lui un larbin hors la loi, Leah décide d'endosser toute les missions confiées à son frère. Elle devient ainsi l'exécutrice de la Meute, et le chien-chien attitré de Sam. Mais le vent tourne lorsqu'elle se voit confier la mission de détruire le sénateur Carlisle Cullen…_

_Action, humour, sexe et rock & roll ! Dans la veine d'Anita Blake, de Jaz Parks, de Morgane Kingsley et d'encore beaucoup d'autre, et ôserai-je espérer, dans la veine de la Bella d'Anghjulina. _

_J'espère avoir de vos nouvelles sur cette fic !_

.

**Chapitre 7 :** Entrevue avec un vampire

.

Après le départ de Will, je profitai du peu de temps qu'il me restait pour me doucher et appeler mon père. Ce dernier fut ravis de savoir que j'avais rencontré des gens intéressant, réitéra ses mise en garde sur les dangers de l'alcool, les inconnus dans la rue, et j'en passe. Puis, nous nous quittâmes sur un au revoir rapide.

Une fois que j'eu raccroché, je restai un moment à observer le téléphone dans ma main. Je décidai d'appeler Edward pour le rassurer également. Ce fut sa sœur qui me répondit.

-Bella ? On peut savoir pourquoi tu pars sans rien dire à personne ? Et comment ce fait-il que tu tombe sur la seule ville à des kilomètres à la ronde, à part Forks où un vampire végétarien à élu résidence ? Tu es vraiment un aimant à problème Bella.

-Je suis désolé Alice, dis-je après son monologue. J'aurais dû te prévenir, mais je doutais de pouvoir partir si tu venais à essayer de m'en dissuader, et j'avais vraiment besoin de recul.

Je l'entendis soupirer.

-Je comprends. Tu sais, Edward est dévasté. Il n'a pas quitté sa chambre de la journée, sauf pour aller chasser. Et il était tellement mal qu'il en a oublier son portable. Je lui dirai de te rappeler plus tard, lorsqu'il rentrera.

-Merci Alice, mais je serais sans doute occupée. On m'a invité à diné ce soir. Dis lui plutôt que je le rappellerai en rentrant.

-D'accord. Bonne soirée Bella.

-Au revoir Alice.

Nous raccrochâmes. Perdue dans mes pensées, je balançai le téléphone sur le matelas et m'habillai rapidement. Je voulais appeler une autre personne, mais je ne devais pas le faire. Si je m'étais éloigner c'était pour prendre du recul, et l'appeler ne m'aiderai pas.

Sunny passa me prendre comme prévu à vingt heures. Lorsque j'ouvris la porte, elle me jeta un regard critique.

-Il va falloir arranger ta tenue.

La ressemblance avec Alice faillit m'arracher un éclat de rire.

-Fais comme chez toi, dis-je en désignant l'armoire dans laquelle j'avais mis mes vêtements.

Pendant qu'elle fouillait l'armoire, je m'étais allongée sur le lit, les jambes hors du sommier et les mains croisées derrière la tête. Soudain, Sunny cessa de fouiller dans les tiroirs. Je relevai la tête. Debout devant l'armoire, elle s'était arrêtée, deux photos en mains. Je me levai d'un bond et lui arrachait.

Sunny me lança un regard étonné.

-Je…je suis désolé. Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris.

Tremblante, je lui tendis les photos. Elle les attrapa doucement et le glissa dans le tiroir. Minée, je filai m'assoir sur le lit et pris mon visage entre mes mains.

La main de Sunny se posa sur mon épaule.

-Ils sont très beaux. Ils ont l'air vraiment gentil.

-Ils le sont, soufflai-je.

Je relevai la tête. Elle me sourit timidement. Lorsque je lui rendais, son sourire se fit plus carnassier.

-Maintenant, au travail !

Je la vit sortir de son dos un jean taille basse que j'avais emporté par miracle et un pull décoté. Allez savoir ce qui avait bien pu me passer par la tête lorsque je les avais emmenés.

-Aller, habille toi, je t'attends dehors.

Elle quitta la chambre. Je m'habillai rapidement et glissai le téléphone portable dans ma poche. Puis je sortis de la chambre, me sentant légèrement ridicule.

Sunny eu l'air d'aimer ma tenue. Elle me guida à sa voiture, une vieille Ford aussi rouillée que ma Chevrolet.

Elle mit le contact et la voiture démarra difficilement.

-C'est une antiquité, mais je l'adore, s'expliqua-t-elle.

Je fus étonnée un moment. Je la voyais tellement comme Alice que je ne l'imaginai pas sans une porche jaune canarie.

Elle me conduisit hors de la ville, le long de chemin de montagne. La pente s'accentua peu à peu. Alors que je pensai que la pente serait trop importante pour la voiture, Sunny bifurqua sur un petit chemin de terre. Au bout du chemin se trouvai une immense demeure en brique et pierre. Elle était à l'opposé de la villa sans âge des Cullen. Celle-ci devait bien avoir une bonne centaine d'années.

Sunny coupa le moteur et sortit de la voiture. Je la suivis jusqu'à l'entré. Un jeune homme ouvrit la porte. Assez grand, plutôt fin sans être chétif, il devait avoir mon âge, des yeux gris et des cheveux châtains foncés en bataille. Son visage était tout en angle, mais pas moche, au contraire. Il avait les pommettes hautes, la mâchoire carré et le nez droit et fin.

-Bella, je te présente mon frère, Kyle.

Kyle me sourit et me serra la main. Il avait un regard plein d'amusement et d'étonnement.

-Entre Bella. Will est au fourneau. Il nous prépare du filet mignon de porc sauce barbecue et des pommes de terres frites maison. Tu vas te régaler.

Sunny se lécha les babines et entra dans la maison.

-Je meure de faim ! Hurla-t-elle en pendant son manteau.

Puis elle partit d'un pas décidé vers cuisine où Will riait de bon cœur.

-ravie de faire ta connaissance Kyle.

-De même.

Il me sourit. Je lui répondis, sous le charme.

-Je peux te proposer un verre ? Whisky ? Vodka ? Téquila ?

Je grimaçai.

-La dernière fois que j'ai bue de la téquila, je me suis mariée, je ne préfère pas réitérer. Surtout que je pense que Will ne serait pas d'accord.

Kyle éclata de rire. Il me proposa un jus de fruit que j'acceptai volontiers.

Il me mena au salon et s'assit en face de moi dans un fauteuil ancien. Toute la maison était décorée comme au siècle dernier.

-Ne jouons pas les gênés, dit-il enfin. Tu sais qui est Will, je sais qui tu es, tu sais qui je suis. Jouons cartes sur table.

Il me plu plus encore si c'était possible.

-très bien. Je peux te poser quelques questions ?

Il acquiesça.

-Si tu accepte de répondre au mienne.

J'acquiesçai et pris une gorgée de jus de fruit.

-Raconte-moi comment vous vous êtes rencontré.

Il grimaça.

-Je vis ici depuis toujours. Il y deux ans, Will a débarqué avec ses parents, enfin, à toute fin pratique. Il est arrivé au lycée et est entré dans la même classe que moi. Je savais que j'étais homosexuel avant lui, mais je n'avais jamais rien fais, tout simplement parce qu'ici, c'est très mal vu. Toujours est-il que j'étais persuadé qu'il était hétéro, alors je n'ai pas cherché plus loin. Un jour, on a discuté. On est devenu pote. Et moi, j'ai perdu le fil, et je suis tombé amoureux. Will s'en est rendu compte. Il a essayé de me repousser, pas parce qu'il était hétéro ou qu'il ne m'aimait pas, au contraire. Mais parce qu'il…

-Avait peur que tu souffre, continuai-je à sa place.

IL acquiesça.

-Toujours est-il qu'il a finis par lâcher prise et voilà.

Il soupira.

-Et toi ? Parle-moi de ton vampire. Et de l'autre, bien sur.

-J'ai rencontré Edward lorsque je suis arrivé à Forks. Je retournai vivre chez mon père. La première fois que je l'ai vu, il a fuit, parce que mon sang était trop tentateur. Et puis, avec le temps, on c'est apprivoisé. Nous avons commencé à nous rapproché, puis à sortir ensemble. Et peu de temps après, les ennuis ce sont enchainés. Un an après mon arrivé, à mon anniversaire, il y a eu un accident. Son frère à pété les plombs et m'a attaqué. Edward a décidé que c'était un signe et il a fichu le camp. J'étais démoli. Jake, l'autre, m'a aidé à surmonté. Au début, j'ai cru qu'il n'y aurait jamais rien de plus que de l'amitié. Je pensai que j'aimais trop Edward pour en voir un autre. Je n'ai compris que plus tard.

-Et quand Edward est-il revenu ?

-Un jour, j'ai voulu sauté d'une falaise pour le fun.

Il sembla pétrifié.

-Je voulais juste avoir ma dose d'adrénaline, le rassurai-je. Je n'ai pas tenté de me tuer ni rien. A l'époque, c'était une drogue pour moi. J'entendais la voix d'Edward quand je me mettais en danger. Une sorte de manifestation de mon subconscient. Enfin, tout ca pour dire que j'ai tout essayé, la moto, la chasse au vampire, si on veut. Et un jour, j'ai sauté d'une falaise. La sœur d'Edward, Alice, est médium. Elle m'a vue sauté, mais pas remonté. Elle a cru que j'étais morte. Alors elle a débarqué à Forks. Il y a eu des fuites dans la famille et Edward a appris que j'avais sauté, mais pas que j'étais encore en vie. Alors il est allé en Italie, chez les Volturi.

Kyle se figea. Il les connaissait visiblement.

-Il voulait mourir, continuai-je. Alors Alice et moi y avons été pour le chercher. Nous avons réussi à le ramener en vie. Les ennuis ont continué, mais nous avons tenue le choc. Et puis, j'ai pris conscience que j'étais tombé amoureuse de Jacob, alors j'ai voulu couper les ponds avec lui, me marier au plus vite. Et puis, alors que j'étais à Vegas avec Edward, Jacob a débarqué. Nous avons un peu bu, et le lendemain, boum ! J'étais marié à mon meilleur ami.

Il étouffa un gloussement.

-Et bien, on ne peut pas dire que tu as une vie de tout repos.

Je soupirai.

-Si seulement.

-A table !

_Pendant ce temps…_

**POV Jacob BLACK**

J'étais à deux doigts d'étrangler Seth. Ce gosse avait toujours quelque chose. Trop froid, trop chaud, faim, soif. Et ses questions ! Quand est-ce qu'on arrive ?

Je serrai les doigts autour du volant.

-Pour la millionième fois Seth… JE NE SAIS PAS ! Prends ton mal en patience, comme ta sœur et lâche-moi ! Leah, à l'arrière, leva le pouce sans ce départir de ses écouteurs. Depuis le départ de la Push, elle ne m'avait pas aidé une seule fois, me laissant gérer son frère. Elle aussi, je mourrais d'envie de la trucider.

-Merci de ton aide Leah, me contentai-je de dire.

-Pas de quoi.

Elle s'allongea sur la banquette arrière et ferma les yeux. Après quelques minutes, j'entendis sa respiration devenir régulière. Au moins, elle ne ronflait pas.

Dehors, la nuit commençait à tomber. J'allumai mes phares et mis la musique faiblement pour me tenir éveillé. A côté de moi Seth bailla.

-Tu sais, dit-il, Leah, n'est pas si chiante que ça.

-Ah bon, marmonnai-je.

-Etre dans la meute n'est pas simple pour elle. Elle se sent rejetée. Et elle côtoie Sam tous les jours. C'est comme si elle se faisait encore plaquée chaque jours.

Je ne dis rien. Le petit avait raison. A cause de l'imprégnation, Leah en avait bavé. Aujourd'hui, elle était obligé de regarder jours après jours les raisons de sa douleur. Tout le monde aurait viré comme elle. Voir pire encore.

-Je sais, dis-je finalement. C'est une fille bien gamin, on n'enlèvera pas ca à ta sœur.

-Trop aimable, grogna-t-elle à l'arrière.

Seth grimaça. Moi j'esquissai un sourire.

L'air s'engouffrant par les fenêtres me paru soudain différemment. Le parfum de Bella flotta dans les parages. Avec un dérapage contrôlé qui fit glisser Leah sur la banquette arrière, je pris sortie d'autoroute.

-Hey ! Ca va pas non ! se plaint Leah en se redressant, frottant sa tête vigoureusement.

Je lui souris par le rétro.

-Désolé frangine.

**POV Bella SWAN**

Pour le dessert, Will nous servit une tarte aux framboises avec de la chantilly. Le diné fut merveilleux, sur tout les points. Will, Sunny et Kyle étaient tout trois très cultivé, et leur discutions ne manquaient pas de piquant.

A la fin du dessert, Sunny était si fatiguée qu'elle s'endormait presque dans son assiette. Kyle la souleva dans ses bras et la monta à l'étage.

Je restai seule en bas avec Will. Ce dernier m'observa sans un mot.

-Je suis perturbé par le fait que tu résiste à mes dons, dit-il finalement.

J'haussai les épaules.

-Et quel est dont ton dons (_N/Foxy : a noté que je n'ai pas mis « Dins », je me suis retenue, mais c'était de justesse. Merci de supporter mes références stupides et bonne lecture_).

-Je peux persevoir les sentiments d'une personne pour une autre. Disons pour être rapide que je peux voir l'image de la personne à laquelle tu tiens le plus te suivre partout. Mais avec toi, rien, pas une image.

Kyle entra dans la pièce.

-Sunny dort.

-Bien, dit Will en se levant.

-On va te déposer à l'hôtel.

Je me levai à mon tour. Kyle glissa sa main dans celle de Will qui lui sourit. Cette scène était d'une tendresse presque trop personnelle. Je détournai le regard et sortis de la maison, les garçons sur mes talons.

Nous montâmes dans la voiture de Will pour le retour. Comme tous les vampires, il était friand de vitesse, et sa Ferrari le prouvait.

Il nous fallu deux fois moins de temps qu'à l'allée pour rentrer à l'hôtel. Dans la voiture, aucun de nous n'osa dire un mot. Arrivé devant l'hotel, je me décidai à lancer la question qui me brulait les lèvres.

-Est-ce que tu vas…le transformer ?

Kyle se tourna vers moi en même temps que Will. Ce dernier avait l'air desespéré.

-J'aurai préféré te dire que non, mais Kyle est tétu. Alors oui.

-Quand ?

-Nous l'ignorons, me répondis Kyle. Je veux encore passer un peu de temps avec ma sœur avant de devoir la quitter. Sans doute lorsque je partirais d'ici pour la fac.

-Donc, dans un peu plus d'un mois.

Kyle acquiesça.

-Et toi ?

-Ca serait déjà fait si nous nous étions mariés à Las Vegas. Maintenant, ca attendra un peu.

Kyle compatissait visiblement.

-Bien, dit Will, la main sur la portière. Aller, on rentrer.

Lorsqu'il l'ouvrit, il se figea. Il se tourna vers Kyle.

-Vite, tout le monde dans la chambre.

A la vitesse de l'éclair, il nous fit sortir. Je glissai les mains dans mes poches à la recherche de la clef. Lorsque je la sortis, elle faillit m'échapper. Will la rattrapa et ouvrit lui-même pas porte avant de nous pousser à l'intérieur. Puis, il se plaça en position d'attaque devant nous, les crocs en évidence. Mon cœur accéléra. Alice avait raison, j'étais un aimant à problème.

Je sursautai lorsque quelqu'un frappa à la porte, si fort qu'elle trembla sur ses gons.

-Je sens une sangsue la dedans…

Je me redressai, l'oreille tendu. Je connaissais cette voix.

Soudain, la porte fut arrachée de sa place. Une immense silhouette se découpait dans l'encadrement de la porte. Puis la silhouette fonça vers Will.

-Jacob non !


	8. Loup y es tu ?

_Désolé pour mon affreux retard ! J'ai eu du mal à trouver une intrigue pour ce chap. Et puis, je me suis dis, les loups ne sont pas assez exploité… dans le sens stricte de la chose. Alors, j'ai un peu modifier les habituels Quileute… ENJOY !_

_**Djianara :**_

_J'ai tout les droits… Et j'adore faire saliver mes lecteurs ! Tu le verras avec mes lemons dans quelques temps. Enfin, j'espère !_

_**SuperGirl971 :**_

_Comme toujours, merci de ton aide préciseuse dans l'élaboration de mes chapitres et merci de tes commentaires qui me font toujours chaud au cœur !_

_**AnZeLe42100 :**_

_Bella n'est pas connue pour sa chance légendaire, lol_

_**Hp-drago :**_

_Merci ^^_

_**Lolinette :**_

_Aimer mes personnages, c'est ce faire aimer de moi. Alors… JE T'AIME ! lol_

_**Mimie0907 :**_

_Ah, pas besoin d'appeler Jake, il arrive. Et puis, Ed va pas la voir avant un bail, il mérite bien un brin de nouvelles ! Bonne lecture à toi !_

_**Meg-Bella :**_

_Désolé du retard. Enjoy !_

_**Celine879 :**_

_Merci miss ! J'espère que la suite te plaira !_

_**Appaloosa :**_

_Heureuse de te compter parmi nous ! Bonne lecture !_

.

.

**Chapitre 8 :** Loup y es-tu ?

_-Jacob non !_

Jacob se figea en entendant ma voix. Tout son corps tremblait. Je contournai William qui me protégeait toujours et approchai de lui.

-Jacob, qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

Il ne répondit pas, le regard toujours rivé à Will. Ce dernier l'affrontait silencieusement, protégeant toujours Kyle.

-Alors c'est lui Jacob Black ? demanda Kyle.

Jacob leva un sourcil, étonné. J'eu un sourire. Il n'avait visiblement pas l'habitude que sa réputation le précède.

-Oui Kyle, voici Jacob Black.

Deux ombres se faufilèrent dans la chambre.

-Et je te présente Leah et Seth Clearwater.

Seth me lança un sourire alors que sa sœur me foudroyait de ses pupilles noires.

-Jacob, Leah, Set, je vous présente Kyle, et William.

Jake ne quittait pas des yeux William. Il le fixait comme s'il avait peur de le voir s'enflammer au moindre écart.

-Jacob, calme-toi, il est végétarien.

Will se raidit. Il se tourna vers moi.

-Tu…Il…

-Oui, il sait pour les vampires.

William ne comprenait pas. Incrédule, il se tourna vers mon ami.

-Comment ?

-Nous avons nos propres secrets, lança Leah, acide.

Je soupirai.

-Ils les chassent.

Le rire de Will résonna dans la chambre.

-Pauvre fou, vous serez tué.

Un rictus affreux s'étira sur les lèvres de Jacob, le rendant presque terrifiant.

-On a déjà exterminé une bonne dizaine de vos congénères.

Will se crispa.

-Une dizaine ?

-Même une vingtaine, renchérit Leah, la tête haute.

Will fit un pas en avant. Je me plaçai dans sa trajectoire.

-Ils ne s'attaquent qu'aux vampires dangereux. Ils ont un pacte avec les Cullen.

Will planta son regard dans le mien. Visiblement, il n'aimait pas que son territoire ait été envahi par les loups. Il soupira néanmoins.

-Il compte rester ?

Je me tournai vers Jake.

-Je ne lâcherai pas Bella avec un vampire inconnu.

Will grogna mais ne rajouta rien.

-Viens Kyle. On va leur trouver une chambre.

Kyle se plaça près de moi, plantant son regard dans le mien. Il me serra la main doucement.

-Ca va aller ?

-Oui, répondis-je avec un sourire. Je ne risque rien.

Il sourit faiblement et quitta la pièce avec Will. Je captai le regard massacrant de Jacob planté dans son dos. Lorsque Kyle attrapa la main de Will et que ce dernier l'embrassa, il sembla ébahi, sous le choc.

-Quoi, lâchai-je un peu trop durement. Tu n'as jamais vu de couple gai ?

Il tourna la tête vers moi et je compris que non. Jake avait été élevé dans la réserve Quileute ou ce genre de chose n'existait pas. Il ne connaissait rien du monde. Je soupirai et me laissai tomber sur le lit. Le silence régnait dans la chambre, comme à un enterrement. Il irradiait de Leah de la colère, contre moi, celle qui compliquait tout. Jacob était encore sous le choc de sa découverte personnel, et Seth…Et bien lui, restait appuyé contre le mur, à regarder autour de lui avec intérêt. Après dix minutes, Will revint avec une clef.

-Je suis désolé, c'est la seule qu'il nous reste, mais nous avons installé un lit d'appoint.

Seth récupéra la clef en remerciant Will. Ce dernier disparu, Seth et Leah quittèrent la pièce pour vider le coffre de Jake. Lui, n'avait toujours pas bougé. Fixe, les yeux plantés sur la porte à l'endroit ou Will avait disparu.

-Bon, Jake, qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

Il secoua la tête, reprenant visiblement ses esprits.

-Charlie m'a dit que tu filais à l'anglaise pour réfléchir. Je voulais te surveiller à distance, mais quand j'ai sentis ce vampire…

IL trembla une seconde puis se reprit.

-Tu m'explique comme tu fais pour attirer tout les suceurs de sang dans un rayon de cent kilomètres ?

-Si tu n'as rien de mieux à dire, je te suggère d'aller retrouver Seth et Leah.

La dureté de ma phrase me surprit moi-même. Je n'étais pas d'humeur à le voir me faire des réflexions sur les vampires, principalement quand celui que je fuyais le plus, c'était lui. Mais ça, Jake ne le comprenais pas. J'avais besoin de temps, pour savoir ce que je ressentais pour lui. Pour savoir si je l'aimais plus qu'Edward. Parce qu'il était clair que je l'aimais. Sinon, ma première réaction à sa vue n'aurait pas été un pincement au cœur.

Je lui tournai le dos, espérant qu'il comprenne le message et allais jusqu'à l'armoire pour en sortir un short en éponge et un débardeur. Puis je filais dans la salle de bain prendre une bonne douche.

.

**POV Jacob BLACK**

.

J'étais sous le choc. Pour plusieurs choses. D'abord, ma rencontre avec Kyle et Will m'avait un peu chamboulée. Pas que je sois homophobe ou quoi que ce sois. Ils étaient juste les premiers que je croisais. Et ensuite, la réaction de Bella à ma présence. Elle me soufflait sans cesse le chaud et le froid. J'étais incapable de la comprendre.

Quand elle avait filée dans la salle de bain, la vision de son buste nue à notre réveil à Vegas s'imposa à moi. Je fermai les yeux devant la vivacité de l'image. Le son de l'eau qui coulait dans la salle de bain ne m'aida pas à me calmer. Mes mains se fermèrent en poing serré pendant que je cherchais de quoi m'occuper l'esprit. Une idée ! Vite !

Je me mis à marcher dans la chambre, en long et en large, si longtemps et rapidement que j'étais sur de m'être croisé au moins une fois. Puis l'eau s'arrêta et j'eu un mal fou à ne pas imaginé Bella sortir de la douche, complètement nue. Plaquant mes poings sur mes yeux, je m'accroupis sur le sol, recroquevillé sur moi-même, de peur de faire une bêtise. La porte s'ouvrit et j'entendis Bella retenir son souffle. Je tentai un coup d'œil vers elle mais dés que je croisais ses longues jambes nues, son petit t-shirt blanc légèrement transparent à cause de l'eau qui coulait de ses cheveux, je ne pus que me serrer encore plus fort dans mes propres bras pour ne pas lui sauter dessus. Je n'étais qu'un homme bon sang ! Et un loup par-dessus le marché. Et là, mes instincts les plus primaires me hurler de lui sauter dessus.

-Jacob ?

Elle avait une toute petite voix inquiète. Elle appuya sur l'interrupteur pour mieux voir dans la chambre sombre.

-Jacob ? Ca va ?

Je voulu répondre, mais la seule chose qui m'échappa fut un gémissement.

Bella se rapprocha de moi. Alors que sa main allait se poser sur mon épaule, je fis un bond sur le coté, me plaquant dans un coin de la pièce. Bella était toujours à la même place, la main tendue vers la place où je me trouvais la seconde précédente. Nos regards se croisèrent et elle retint une exclamation. Elle porta sa main devant sa bouche, l'air paniquée.

-Jake…Tes yeux !

Je bondis vers la salle de bain et regardai mon reflet dans le miroir. Je me figeai en rencontrant mon regard.

-Oh mon Dieu…

A la place de mes yeux, habituellement noirs, mes pupilles avaient pris une teinte caramel sombre, piqueté de cuivre. Mes yeux de loup…

-Leah, appelai-je simplement en touchant le miroir du bout des doigts pour jugé de la véracité du reflet.

-Jake ?

Leah était dans la chambre avec Bella. Elle passa la porte de la salle de bain et s'arrêta face à moi.

-Jacob ca…

Elle se figea en voyant mes yeux.

-Qu'est-ce qui m'arrive Leah ?

Elle resta interdite. Puis, elle retourna dans la chambre et appela son frère. Seth débarqua dans la seconde.

-Seth, emmène Bella avec toi dans la chambre. Jake ne se sent pas au mieux de sa forme.

Le petit ne discuta pas et emmena Bella, malgré ses protestations, dans la chambre que nous occupions. Après quoi, Leah s'assit sur le lit et attrapa le téléphone. Elle composa un numéro et la voix d'Emily sortit du combiné.

-Allo ? annonça sa voix enrouée par le sommeil.

-Emily ? C'est Leah. Il faut que je parle à Sam, c'est urgent.

IL y eu une seconde de silence, puis la voix de l'Alpha s'éleva du téléphone.

-Leah, que ce passe-t-il ?

-C'est Jake. Ses yeux ont mutés. Seulement ses yeux.

Sam ne dis rien. Il soupira bruyamment.

-Passe le moi.

Je sortis de la salle de bain et attrapai le téléphone que me tendait Leah.

-Allo.

-Que c'est-il passé ?

Je soupirai et lui racontait la rencontre avec le vampire.

-Quoi d'autre ? devina-t-il.

Je soupirai.

-J'ai eu des pensées peu catholique envers Bella. J'ai sentis mon instinct prendre le dessus Sam ! J'aurais pu la blesser, ou pire !

Il soupira.

-Jake, il ne faut pas que tu oublis que tu es le loup à la lignée la plus pure de toute la génération. Certaine légende on disparu depuis des siècles parce qu'elle ne s'appliquait plus à notre sang…dilué. Mais toi, tu es presque aussi pure que les loups d'il y a trois ou quatre siècles.

Je restai sans rien dire, écoutant attentivement.

-Il est dit dans les vieilles légendes que les loups de la tribu n'étaient pas qu'humain. Ils possédaient vraiment une âme de loup, partageant leur corps avec eux. Avec le temps, cette esprit c'est peu à peu évaporé, mais il ce peut que tu le possède. Et dans ce cas, il pourrait prendre le dessus sur toi.

Je me figeai.

-Oh non…

J'étais déjà assez mal comme ça. Et voilà que j'apprenais que je pouvais péter une durite encore plus grosse que les habituelles crises « Quileutes ». Pourquoi moi ?

-Tu vas devoir faire attention à tes émotions Jake. Elles vont te jouer des tours maintenant que l'esprit du loup c'est réveillé.

-Et mes yeux, demandai-je. Ils resteront toujours comme ça ?

Sam resta silencieux une minute.

-Je ne sais pas Jacob.

Puis il raccrocha. Je reposai le téléphone, dans un état second. Leah posa sa main sur mon épaule.

-Ca va ?

J'hochai la tête sans un mot et me levai. Toutes mes pensées n'allaient que vers une personne, Bella. J'étais un danger pour elle. Je pouvais la blesser, ou même la tuer à la moindre émotion forte. Je ne pouvais pas risquer ça.

-Jake ?

Bella entra dans la pièce, précédé de Seth.

-Désolé Jake, mais le seul moyen que j'avais pour la retenir, c'était de l'assommer, j'en ai conclu que tu n'approuverais pas.

Je grognai pour toute réprimande et me tournai vers Bella. Elle attrapa mon visage dans ses petites mains et observa mes yeux, un pli de concentration entre les sourcils.

-Tes yeux sont toujours… étranges.

Je soupirai et ôtai ses mains de mon visage doucement, ressentant beaucoup trop de sensation à mon gout.

-Bella, il faut que je m'en aille.

Elle se figea.

-Comment ca ?

-Je vais partir un moment, un long moment…

Sa gifle me prit au dépourvu. Dans mon dos, Leah et Seth se tendirent pour me rattraper en cas de dérapage.

-Je t'interdis de me mentir, dit-elle les larmes aux yeux. La dernière fois que tu es parti, tu ne comptais pas revenir.

Je tentai de me contrôler tant bien que mal. Mais je sentais le loup proche, comme s'il rodait au bord de mon corps pour attendre le bon moment et s'échapper.

-Je suis désolé Bella, mais ce sera mieux. Pour nous deux.

Elle me regarda un moment, horrifiée. Puis, son visage pris un masque neutre. Elle se tourna vers Leah et Seth.

-Laissez nous s'il vous plait.

Ils hésitèrent tandis que je me tendais.

-Laissez nous ! répéta-t-elle plus fort.

Seth fit un pas en arrière, mais Leah resta de marbre.

-Nous ne pouvons pas Bella. Il ne nous le pardonnerait pas.

Son regard accrocha le mien et je la remerciai d'un hochement de tête.

Bella récupéra ma tête entre ses doigts et planta son regard dans le mien, faisant enfler le loup en moi, jusqu'à ce qu'il se loge au fond de mon estomac.

-Jacob Black, demande-leur de sortir s'il te plait. Tu ne me feras aucun mal, devina-t-elle. Tu en est incapable.

Ses doigts frottaient ma peau doucement, me faisant presque ronronner de plaisir. Je déposai ma main sur la sienne pour lui intimer de continuer et fermai les yeux, envouté.

-Seth, Leah, sortez.

-Mais Jake…

-Sortez !

Un grognement était sortit de ma gorge, et ma voix prit le ton grave de l'Alpha. Seth disparu dans la seconde. Leah, elle, resta tremblante, crispée, tentant de résister à l'ordre donné. Mais lorsque je tournai la tête vers elle, elle dut s'avouer vaincu. J'étais l'Alpha de sang.

Je me tournai vers Bella et plongeai mon regard dans le sien. Je ressentais un besoin urgent de la toucher, de la sentir, de lui susurrer combien je l'aimais. Au lieu de quoi, je la serrai dans mes bras et inspirai son parfum à plein poumon.

-Jacob, tu me fais peur.

-N'est pas peur mon amour, susurrai-je d'une drôle de voix.

Je me rendis alors compte que je perdais le contrôle. Le loup prenait le pas sur l'homme. J'étais en train de me perdre. Non ! Jamais !

Je luttai pour reprendre le dessus. Ma première victoire fut de faire reculer mon corps d'un pas, puis d'un autre.

-Bella, murmurai-je. Je…Je ne peux pas…Je ne veux pas te faire de mal…Mais…Lui le veux.

-Qui ? me demanda Bella.

-Le loup.

Elle fixa mes yeux avec attention, comprenant sans doute leurs significations. Une partie de moi priait pour qu'elle parte en courant en comprenant, mais je savais également que le loup en moi voudrait lui donner la chasse. L'idée de lui courir après m'excitait autant qu'elle me dégoutait.

Prenant ma tête dans mes mains, je tombai à genoux, refoulant le loup au fond de moi.

-Jacob. Jacob regarde moi !

Je relevai les yeux. Bella était agenouillée devant moi.

-Jacob, tu ne te perdras pas. Je ne laisserai pas faire une chose pareille.

-Bella…J'ai si peur.

Elle se pencha vers moi et me prit dans ses bras.

-Je ne le laisserai pas Jacob. Jamais.

Je le serrai en retour, laissant libre court à ma peur. Au bout de quelques minutes, je fus calmé, et franchement épuisé. Bella se leva, tenant ma main dans la sienne et m'entraina vers le lit. Je restai sans bouger, chassant les images qui s'enchainaient dans ma tête.

-Bella… Arrête.

-Tu peux le faire Jake. Juste te coucher près de moi, et dormir.

Je tremblais de la tête au pied, mais pas à cause de la mutation. Je tremblais de peur. Je ne me faisais plus du tout confiance en moi. Bella tira un peu plus sur ma main et je me laissai guider.

Bella me fis grimper sur le lit et me laissa m'allonger contre elle. Docilement, je posai ma tête sur son ventre et me pelotonnai contre elle. Bella glissa ses doigts dans mes cheveux, pour me calmer. Au bout de quelques minutes, je ronronnai littéralement.

-Maintenant que tu es calmé, dit-elle, nous devons parler.


	9. S'apprivoiser

_Mes chères fans ! Mille excuses pour mon retard impardonnable. Je bugai un peu sur ce chapitre. Mais maintenant, tout va pour le mieux ! Mes vacances au soleil me redonne la pèche et l'envie d'écrire. Je vais devoir vous tirer ma révérence à la fin de ses vacances, alors il me reste un peu plus d'un mois pour vous faire profiter de tout mon savoir ! J'espère continuer d'avoir vos avis sur mes écrits ! _

_Maintenant, place aux réponses aux reviews !_

_**SuperGirl971 :**_

_Merci miss, j'aime trop le coté mystique pour le laisser en plan. Pour la tentation, c'est sur et certain !_

_**Lunita01 :**_

_Merci miss, c'est gentil !_

_**Djianara : **_

_Voilà, voilà ! En manque jusqu'au prochain chapitre !_

_**Lolinette :**_

_Mrd ! Je veux un loup comme ca et faire des nuits blanches !_

_**AnZeLe42100 :**_

_Miam miam ! Je veux un Taylor Lautner avec ses yeux !_

_**Celine879 : **_

_La phrase n'est pas de moi mais elle me plait beaucoup aussi. Si je dis pas de bêtise c'est tiré du tome 7 d'Anita Blake, mais j'ai un doute…_

_**Appaloosa :**_

_Dure, dure, d'avoir les idées claires, avec ce que je vais leur donner a faire, lol_

_**Meg-bella : **_

_C'est prévu, c'est prévu ! Team Jacob powaaaaaa !_

_**Angelikka : **_

_Désolé de l'attente ! Tu as de très bonne opinion et j'admets qu'il y a un peu des deux. Mais je n'en dis pas plus !_

_**Mimie0907 :**_

_Voilà la suite ! Bonne lecture !_

_**MariThérèse : **_

_Désolé de l'attente et bienvenue à toi ! Bonne lecture !_

_._

_**Et n'oubliez pas ! Les auteurs sont payés à la reviews ! Rendez-moi riche !**_

_**.**_

_**Chapitre 9 :**_ S'apprivoiser

_**POV Jacob BLACK**_

_**Playlist :**__** Sia, « My love »**_

Lorsque Bella finit par s'endormir, je restais un moment à l'observer. Elle paraissait si paisible, si tranquille. Je laissai ma main au dessus de son visage, sans oser la toucher. Elle était si fragile. Si jamais j'en venais à la blesser, je ne m'en remettrais pas.

Je maudis alors le monde d'être fou. Si toutes ses histoires de vampires et de loups garous étaient restées des légendes, Bella et moi serions heureux. Je laissai mon esprit divaguer à la vie que nous aurions pu avoir si tout avait été normal.

Nous aurions eu notre premier rendez vous. J'aurais été des plus stressé, comme Bella. Puis, une bêtise de ma part aurait déridé le tout. Nous aurions passé une magnifique soirée.

J'en soupirai. Tout aurait été si simple si la vie ne s'en était pas mêlée. Bella et moi étions des âmes sœurs. Dans notre monde, rien n'aurait dû pouvoir nous séparer. Malheureusement, Edward aussi était son âme sœur. Mais il était celle de 1918. Aujourd'hui, c'était mon tour de l'avoir. Il n'avait qu'à la trouver de son vivant !

Je tremblai légèrement. Otant ma main de son visage, je m'écartai d'elle. Le matelas grinça sous mon poids. Je me levai et sortie de la chambre sans un bruit, pour ne pas la réveiller. Dehors, l'air frais m'enveloppa. J'inspirai profondément pour retenir un cri d'impuissance qui couvait dans ma gorge depuis un moment. Passant une main sur mon visage, je maudis encore une fois le monde.

Une ombre s'écarta du mur à ma gauche. Leah fit un pas vers moi, puis un autre. J'avais l'impression que mes sens étaient décuplés. Eux qui étaient déjà bien plus aiguisés que ceux des simples humains, j'avais dorénavant ceux des loups, à plein temps.

-Elle est toujours en vie ?

J'acquiesçai et me laissai glisser sur le sol, le long du mur. Enserrant mes jambes de mes bras, je posai mon front sur mes genoux. Leah fit un pas vers moi et posa sa main sur mon épaule, dans un geste si fraternel que j'en restai figée. Levant les yeux vers elle, je vis que le masque était tombé. Le visage dur et froid qu'elle portait continuellement n'était plus. Il ne restait plus dans ses yeux qu'une peine profonde et une extrême lassitude. Leah avait à peine vingt ans, et elle était déjà épuisée par la vie. La rupture de son fiancé, son grand amour, la mort de son père, sa transformation, celle de son petit frère. La folie de son monde l'avait faite vieillir prématurément. Leah n'était pas une chieuse pour le plaisir, c'était sa manière de se protéger.

-Tout va s'arranger, dit-elle en s'agenouillant face à moi.

Elle me prit dans ses bras et me serra contre elle. Je restai une seconde sans bouger avant de lui rendre son étreinte. Mes nerfs lâchèrent un à un et je ne pus retenir mes sanglots plus longtemps. Leah me serra plus fort et me berça comme une mère.

Ma mère… J'aurais tant aimé qu'elle soit là aujourd'hui. Elle, aurait su quoi faire. Elle savait toujours. Elle aurait pu me soutenir, m'aider. Mais j'étais seul.

Non, plus seul. J'avais la Meute aujourd'hui. J'avais Leah, Quil, Embry, Seth. Et malgré tout les obstacles entre nous, j'avais Bella.

Mon amour.

Seth s'approcha de nous sans un bruit. Seule son odeur me permit de l'identifier. Il nous rejoignit dans notre étreinte. La chaleur de la Meute me rassura un peu. Je n'étais plus seul. Mais je savais que j'aurais tout abandonné pour Bella. Je n'étais pas imprégné, mais je l'aimais quand même plus que tout. Elle était mon unique raison de vivre. Mes frères, mon père, ma fonction dans la Meute et dans la tribu, mon allégeance à ma tribu, j'aurais tout jeté aux orties pour elle.

_**POV Bella SWAN**_

Au petit matin, lorsque je me levais, Jake était déjà parti. Il était allé retrouver les loups dans leur chambre hier, de peur de faire une bêtise. A y penser, c'était sans doute mieux ainsi finalement. Je m'étirai copieusement avant de me lever. Une série de coup résonna contre la porte. Je l'ouvris et une tornade rose entra dans la pièce, accentuant encore la ressemblance que je lui avais trouvée avec Alice.

-Alors ! Il parait que le mâle est en ville ?

Will et Kyle…

-Il dort dans la chambre d'à coté avec ses gardes fous.

Elle trépigna littéralement sur le tapis.

-Tu vas me le présenter hein ?

Je soupirai et réprimai un sourire.

-Oui, bien sur, dés qu'il sera debout.

-Il l'es déjà.

Trois ombres massives firent éruption dans la chambre. Malgré le temps chargé à l'extérieur, Jake portait des lunettes de soleil. J'en conclu que ses yeux n'étaient toujours pas redevenus normaux.

-Sunny, je te présente Jacob Black, et Seth et Leah Clearwater.

Sunny eu un moment de blanc, grande première depuis que je l'avais rencontrée. Elle fixait les loups, la bouche ouverte, comme l'aurait fait Alice devant une vitrine d'une grande maison de couture.

-Wow ! Je vote pour lui !

Seth éclata de rire, au point de s'en tenir les côtes. Je me contentai de rougir jusqu'à la racine des cheveux.

-Sunny, merci de ta discrétion.

Elle sourit.

-Pas de quoi !

Je soupirai, dépitée. Jake avança vers moi, ses lunettes toujours sur le nez.

-Ca va mieux ? demandai-je, inquiète.

Il acquiesça sans un mot. Le regard de Leah sur lui me conforta dans l'idée qu'il me mentait pour me préserver.

-Je voulais savoir quand tu comptais partir voir ta mère, demanda-t-il enfin.

-Et bien, je prévoyais de partir au plus tard ce soir.

-Quoi ? Déjà ?

Sunny m'attrapa par les épaules.

-Dans ce cas, je t'interdis de partir avant d'avoir invité tout ce petit monde à déjeuner à la maison.

-Sunny, grimaçai-je. Je ne suis pas sûre que ton frère et Will soient d'accord.

-Pourquoi donc, s'enhardi Sunny.

A midi, tous attroupé autour de la table à manger de Will, l'ambiance était aussi jovial qu'à un enterrement. Chacun y mettait du sien pour paraitre courtois, mais c'était assez dur. Les loups et le vampire fronçaient les narines sans arrêt. Leah semblait la plus tendu. Jake dégageait une assurance nouvelle. Seth, lui, discutait gaiement avec Kyle, comme si de rien était. Seth a toujours été le plus tolérant aux vampires. D'après Edward, il est l'être à l'esprit le plus pure qu'il est jamais rencontré.

-Alors, lança Will en fixant Jake d'un air mauvais. Comme ça vous venez d'une réserve d'indiens ?

-Ouais, rétorqua Jake en prenant une bouchée de viande.

Ils s'affrontèrent du regard un moment. Deux vrais mâles dominants. Je soupirai.

-Et ils sont tous aussi canon dans votre réserve ? demanda Sunny.

Je faillis m'étouffer avec ma boisson, et Leah avec moi. Jake et Seth éclatèrent de rire.

-Ouais, c'est génétique, lança Jacob. On est tous grand, baraqué, et plutôt beau.

Il avait dit la dernière phrase en me fixant droit dans les yeux. Je rougis en repensant à notre première séance de moto. Je lui avais sorti la même chose. Je toussai pour cacher mon embarra et cherchai un sujet. Malheureusement, Alice 2 me devança.

-Comment vous êtes vous rencontré ? demanda-t-elle à Jacob.

Il me lança un regard pénétrant.

-On se connait depuis tout petit. Nos pères sont très amis. On faisait des tartes à la boue dans mon jardin, enfant.

J'eu un léger sourire. Il y répondit par son sourire solaire.

-On s'est revue quand elle est revenue vivre à Forks.

-Et comment vous êtes vous rapproché ?

Je me figeai. Mon cœur se fissura en repensant à mon moi de l'époque. J'étais une vraie loque. Le visage de Jake se durci.

-Oh, pardon, s'excusa Sunny. Je ne voulais pas me mêler de ce qui ne me regarde pas.

-Pas grave, dit-il.

Il me lança un regard pour savoir si je voulais en parler, j'acquiesçai.

-On ne c'était pas vu souvent, lorsqu'elle est revenue. Elle passait tout son temps avec… Edward. Et puis, un jour, il a foutu le camp.

-J'étais détruite, continuai-je. Et puis, j'ai décidé d'aller voir Jacob un jour. Je me suis rendu compte qu'il me rendait le sourire. Alors, même si c'est un peu honteux à dire, je m'en suis servis pour survivre.

-Et elle est tombée amoureuse de moi !

Je rougis pendant que Sunny éclatait de rire.

-Tu es bien sur de toi !

-Et comment ! Elle ne voulait rien s'avouer, avec le retour de son précieux Roméo, mais j'en suis sure, et elle aussi, même si elle essaye de ce le cacher.

Sunny rit plus fort. Mon regard accrocha celui de Jake qui avait reprit une teinte plus sombre et naturelle mais pas encore sa vraie teinte. Je voyais au fond de ses yeux une lueur presque vivante. Je devinai le loup dans le fond de ses prunelles. C'était comme si il m'observait, me détaillait.

Une fois le repas finit, Sunny et Kyle nous saluèrent chaleureusement. Will me donna un sac plein de nourriture pour le voyage. Il nous avait préparé un vrai festin. Je le remerciai en le serrant dans mes bras et leur promis à tous de revenir les voir très vite. Nous prîmes la route au couché du soleil. Jacob pris le volant, tandis que Leah nous suivait avec la voiture de Jake. J'en profitai pour appeler mon père

-Bella, tout ce passe bien ?

-Oui, je suis en route pour aller voir maman.

-Tu ne m'appelle pas en conduisant j'espère, me réprimanda-t-il.

-Non, le rassurai-je. C'est Jacob qui conduit.

Il ne dit rien.

-Jacob m'a rejoint sur le chemin. Il s'inquiétait pour moi.

-Je vois. Et toi, ca ne t'embête pas ?

-Non, répondis-je, sachant que Jake tendait l'oreille. Ca me va. Niveau recule, on repassera, mais ca ne me gêne pas de l'avoir avec moi.

-Et Edward, il en dit quoi ?

-Je ne lui ai pas encore dit.

Je frissonnai. Je devais le dire à Edward.

Je promis à mon père de ne pas faire de bêtise et de l'appeler dés que je serais chez ma mère. Puis j'appelai cette dernière.

-Salut maman !

-Ma Bella ! Ton père m'a dit que tu venais me voir pour les vacances ! Je suis ravie ! Quand arrives-tu ?

-Je serais là d'ici après demain soir je pense.

-C'est fantastique ! Tu me manque tant ma chérie !

-Toi aussi tu me manque maman. Mais je ne serais pas seule.

-Edward est avec toi ?

Jacob se tendit.

-Non. C'est Jacob Black et Seth et Leah Clearwater.

-Tu me ramène du monde !

-J'espère que ca ne t'embête pas, grimaçai-je. Ce n'était pas prévu.

Elle rit.

-Non ma chérie, ca me fait plaisir de rencontrer tes amis !

_Leah une amie, ca reste à prouver…_

-A très vite maman !

-A très bite ma chérie !

Je raccrochai avec un sourire.

-Tu tiens beaucoup à ta mère pas vraie ?

Je me tournai vers Jake.

-Oui. Je l'aime beaucoup.

-Si tu te transformais, tu ne pourrais plus jamais la revoir.

Je frissonnai. Je savais qu'il avait raison, et ca me tuais.

-Charlie non plus.

-Je sais, murmurai-je.

Il n'ajouta rien, se concentrant sur le trajet. J'observai en silence le décor défiler sous ma fenêtre.

-Tu devrais dormir. Je te réveillerais pour la relève.

J'acquiesçai et me plaçai la couverture que j'avais amenée sous ma tête. Il me fallu presque une heure, mais je finis par m'endormir. Je rêvai que j'étais sur une immense ligne rouge. D'un coté, Edward et les Cullen m'ouvrait les bras. De l'autre, Jacob et ma Meute m'accueillait à bras ouvert. Et moi, j'hésitais entre les deux.

Alors que je réfléchissais encore à où aller, on me secoua légèrement.

- Bella, réveille-toi.

J'obtempérai. Dehors, la nuit était tombée. Ma montre indiquait minuit passée. Jacob semblait exténué. Nous étions arrêtés à une station essence.

-Il faut faire le plein, et je ne cracherais pas sur un truc à manger.

Derrière nous, la voiture de Jake était arrêtée. Leah et Seth étaient descendus et s'étiraient copieusement. Nous descendîmes, Jake et moi.

-Faite le plein les garçons, je vais chercher de quoi manger.

Jake acquiesça et relaya l'ordre à Seth qui s'installa au volant. Il venait juste d'avoir le permis. J'entrais dans la petite boutique de la station essence. Un vieil homme à moitié endormi gardait la caisse. Je fouillai les rayons et pris dans mes bras sept sandwichs, quatres paquets de gâteaux et des bonbons. J'étais chargée comme une mule.

-tu veux de l'aide.

Je sursautai. Leah apparue dans mon champ de vision.

-Tu m'as fait peur, soufflai-je.

Elle me prit des mains une partie des courses et m'accompagna à la caisse. Le vieil homme nous lança un regard et fit le compte.

-Rajoutez les deux bornes essences, dis-je en montrant du doigt les deux voitures.

Il acquiesça et m'indiqua le prix. Je payai et quittai la boutique.

-Enfin, s'extasia Seth en se jetant sur un sandwich.

-J'ai pris assez, demandai-je à Jake.

Ce dernier acquiesça en mordant à pleine dent dans son casse croute.

-Parfait.

Nous répartîmes les provisions dans chaque voiture et nous prîmes la route. Jacob s'endormit rapidement. Je lui jetai des coups d'œil régulier. La bouche entre-ouverte, il respirait régulièrement. Je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire et de replacer une mèche de cheveux qui lui barrait le front. Il frémit légèrement et s'installa plus confortablement contre la portière.

Je conduisis ainsi jusqu'à trois heures de l'après midi de lendemain. Nous nous arrêtâmes plusieurs fois pour manger, faire une pause café ou petit coin. A trois heures, Jake prit la relève jusqu'au lendemain cinq heure du matin. C'était toujours le même topo.

Nous finîmes par arriver vers minuit devant la maison de ma mère. Elle nous attendait sur le perron de la maison et se jeta dans mes bras à peine eu-je passé la portière de ma voiture.

-Ma chérie ! Tu es venue en voiture ? Mais tu dois être épuisée !

Je lui souris et retins un bâillement. Jake alla jusqu'à sa voiture pour prendre Seth qui dormait dans ses bras.

-Bonjour Mme Dwyer. Merci de nous accueillir aujourd'hui.

-Tu es toujours le bienvenu chez moi Jacob. Comment va ton père ?

-Très bien, merci.

Ma mère salua également les autres Quileutes et nous conduisit jusque dans la maison. Phil attendait, endormit dans le canapé. Lorsque nous entrâmes, il nous salua. Il me sera dans ses bras. Après avoir salué mes compères, il fila se coucher, exténué.

Ma mère conduisit Jake et Leah jusqu'à la chambre que partagerait Seth et Leah. Lorsque les deux furent couchés, ma mère indiqua à Jake sa propre chambre, en face de la mienne. Puis elle me suivit dans ma chambre. Elle s'installa sur mon lit et tapota le matelas près d'elle pour que je la rejoigne. Je m'installai à coté d'elle.

-Ma chérie tu m'as tant manqué.

Elle me sera dans ses bras.

-Alors, dit-elle en reniflant. Qu'est-ce qui t'amène ici ?

Je serrai les dents. Ma mère était 100% contre le mariage. Surtout si jeune. Lui annoncer ne serait pas de la tarte.

-J'ai des problèmes de couple, dis-je simplement. J'avais besoin de prendre du recule.

-Et tu as embarqué ton meilleur ami dans ta tournée des grand Ducs ?

Je grimaçai.

-Il m'a suivi. Il ne supportait pas d'être la cause de mon départ.

Elle sembla une seconde sous le choc.

-Tu veux dire… Toi et Jacob ?

-Plus où moins.

-Et Edward ? Tu ne l'aime plus ?

-Si ! me défendis-je. Bien sur que si ! C'est juste que…

Elle ne dit rien, s'attendant à ce que je continue. Je soupirai et décidai de tout lui raconter. Mon départ pour Vegas, Jacob, l'annulation du mariage, puis le refus de Jake de me perdre. Elle ne dit rien de tout mon spitch. Lorsque j'eu finit de parler, elle sembla se concentrer un moment. Elle cherchait ses mots.

-Et bien, lâcha-t-elle dans un soupir. Ma chérie, ta vie n'est pas de tout repos.

J'acquiesçai en silence, fixant mes pieds.

-Et Jacob ? Est-ce que tu l'aime ?

Sa question me prit au dépourvu. Jacob…

-Oui, soufflai-je. Oui je l'aime.

Elle soupira.

-Qu'est-ce que je dois faire maman ?

Elle me sourit doucement.

-Ecoute ton cœur ma chérie. Il te dira lequel choisir.

Sur ses mots ô combien énigmatique, elle me laissa seule dans ma chambre en me souhaitant bonne nuit.

_**POV Jacob BLACK**_

L'ouverture de la porte me pris au dépourvu. Je m'éloignai d'un bon en rougissant.

-Ca n'est pas poli d'écouter aux portes Jacob, me sourit Renée.

Je rougis de plus bel. Passant ma main dans mes cheveux, je baissai les yeux.

-Désolé Mme Dwyer. Mais j'avais besoin de savoir. J'ignore si j'ai fais le bon choix.

Elle eu un sourire.

-Tu as beaucoup grandit et changé physiquement Jacob. Mais j'ai l'impression d'avoir encore en face de moi le petit garçon si serviable et aimant. Tu faisais le bonheur de ta mère.

Mon cœur se sera. Ma mère…

-Parlez-moi d'elle, s'il vous plait.

-Elle t'aimait plus que tout. Tu étais son « petit louveteau ».

J'eu un sourire.

-Et je sais qu'aujourd'hui, elle serait fière de l'homme que tu es devenu.

Je me figeai. Fière de moi ? Fière du monstre que j'étais ? J'en doutais.

-Je ne suis pas aussi sur de ça, murmurai-je.

-Moi j'en suis sure. Tu te bats pour la femme que tu aime, tu honore ta famille, ta tribu, et tu protège ceux que tu aime, envers et contre tout. Il n'en faut pas plus pour être quelqu'un de bien.

Elle me souhaita bonne nuit et disparu dans sa chambre. Je la regardai s'éloigner dans le couloir avant de fixer la porte de Bella.

-Un homme bien, murmurai-je une dernière fois.


	10. Sea, sun and

J'espère que je ne vous ai pas trop manquée chères fans ! Voilà le chapitre 10 de I Married My Best Friend. Le 11 est en préparation (dans ma tête). J'espère qu'il vous plaira !

**HP-Drago :**

Merci ^^

**Mimie0907 :**

Bah, tu connais Bella. Jamais capable de prendre le taureau par les cordes !

**Celine879 :**

Ravie que ca te plaise ^^

**Ninidezil :**

Ah, on est daccord ! Jake est 1 millions de fois mieux !

**x-l-twilight-x :**

Voilà, voilà, j'arrive !

**Meg-Bella :**

Ah mais arrêtez bande d'obsédé avec sa chambre ! Cochons ! (lol vous me connaissez bien, mais c'est pas pour maintenant !)

**Choupinette86 :**

Merci beaucoup miss, et t'inquiète, y'a des fois on a pas les yeux en face des trous, lol

**Lolinette :**

Snif, arrête, tu me fais rougir et pleurer de bonheur ! Merci miss, de ta fidélité !

**Djianara :**

Aye ! Calor ! lol.

_**Chapitre 10 :**_ Sea, sun, and…

Ma mère de réveilla vers dix heures, avec un plateau petit déjeuné.

-Maman, tu n'étais pas obligée !

-J'y tenais, ma chérie. Et puis, on m'a aidée.

Elle désigna du menton la chambre en face de la mienne. Jacob passa devant ma chambre, l'air de rien. J'eu un sourire.

-Alors, Bella est réveillée ?

Et maintenant, il m'envoyait Seth en éclaireur.

-Salut Seth. Tu en veux un peu ? Ma mère à toujours prévu pour une armée alors que j'ai l'appétit d'une fourmi.

Il eu un immense sourire et se jeta sur le lit à coté de moi pour me voler une gaufre.

-Merci pour le petit déjeuné Mrs Dwyer, c'était délicieux.

-Appelle moi Renée voyons.

-Ca veut dire que ce ça n'est pas elle qui l'a fait, dis-je avec un sourire.

-Voyons Bella ! Ne vends pas la mèche ! Pour Seth, j'étais le messie avec mes gaufres !

-Ah mais vous l'êtes encore !

Ma mère lui sourit, sous le charme, comme toute. Son coté homme enfant faisait des miracles sur la gente féminine. Seth lui rendit son sourire avec ses adorables fossettes au creux des joues. Il Se tourna vers mon assiette et récupéra une deuxième gaufre.

-Hey ! Laisse moi en au moins une !

-D'accord, mais juste une alors !

Ma mère éclata de rire et nous laissa nous chamailler.

-Alors, demanda Seth, la bouche pleine. Pourquoi as-tu filé à l'anglaise ?

Je baissai les yeux sur l'édredon.

-J'avais besoin de recul.

-A cause de Jacob ?

-Entre autre.

Il médita là dessus.

-Le mariage t'a chamboulée.

-Oui. Je devais épouser Edward. Pour moi c'était clair. Mais maintenant…

-Maintenant tu n'es plus sur de ce que tu veux.

J'acquiesçai en silence.

-Laisse faire le temps, dit-il en se levant. Oh ! On va à la plage aujourd'hui. Ta mère nous a prêté des maillots. Tu viens avec nous ?

J'acquiesçai et le regardai quitter ma chambre en sifflotant.

-Que tout ce qui veut que je lave leurs fringues les lance dans l'escalier ! hurla ma mère.

Seth et Jake se précipitèrent dans le couloir pour jeter leurs vêtements sales et remercier ma mère. Leah les précéda sans ce pressé. Elle me salua rapidement en passant devant ma chambre. Lorsque les garçons repassèrent, ils s'arrêtèrent devant ma porte.

-Alors la marmotte ! On part dans une demi-heure à la plage ! Bouge-toi un peu !

-Vous n'avez jamais vu la mer ou quoi ?

-Jamais avec un tel soleil, dirent-ils en cœur.

Je ris.

En une demi-heure, ils réussirent à me trainer dans la voiture, nos sacs à l'arrière. Seth enclencha la radio et se mis à sautiller sur son siège.

-Just Dance !

J'éclatai de rire, accompagnée à ma plus grande surprise par Leah. Les fenêtres grandes ouvertes, Jake poussa le son au max et se mis à chanter avec Seth. Imitant Lady Gaga avec des mimiques plus ridicules les unes que les autres, les garçons se donnèrent en spectacle, augmentant nos fous rire. Pour une fois, j'avais vraiment l'impression que tout était normal. On aurait très bien pu être une bande de potes en viré en Floride, plutôt qu'une bande de loup et une humaine cinglée.

Leah se mit à rejoindre ses frères et bientôt, je ne pus faire autrement que de les rejoindre. Bientôt, le décor de la plage s'étira devant nous. Nous nous garâmes sur les dernières notes de la chanson et nous quittâmes la voiture encore mort de rire. Jake et Seth récupérèrent les sacs de plages dans le coffre et nous suivirent sur la plage.

Des dizaines de jeunes profitaient de leurs vacances d'été prélassé sur le sable. Jake et Seth posèrent les sacs et étalèrent les serviettes sur le sable dans un coin plus ou moins vide. Avec un sourire, un ôtèrent le t-shirt, révélant leur musculature. Je restai figée, bouche ouverte devant Jake. Il était vraiment beau. Les garçons se jetèrent un regard et détalèrent vers l'eau. Les filles se tournaient sur le passage. Ils se bâtirent pour arriver les premier et finirent par basculer dans la mer. Lorsqu'ils émergèrent ils éclatèrent de rire.

-De vrais gosses, commenta Leah en ôtant son-t-shirt.

Ma mère lui avait prêté un bikini à elle, vert pomme. Ca lui allait plutôt bien, et les garçons autour de nous ne le ratèrent pas. Elle envoya valser son short en jean et s'allongea sur le sable. Je le rejoignis me dévêtissent moins rapidement. Appuyée sur mes coudes, j'observai les garçons faire les idiots dans l'eau. Une ombre recouvrit mon visage.

-Salut les filles.

Leah ouvrit un œil.

-Bonjour.

Trois garçons, typés surfeur californien nous observaient sans gène.

-Vous êtes nouvelles ici.

-On vient d'arriver oui, répondis-je poliment.

-Ca vous embête si on reste une seconde ?

**POV Jacob BLACK**

Je me figeai en voyant cette bande de garçons accoster Leah et Bella.

-Jake ?

Seth agitait la main devant moi.

-Ouais.

-Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ?

Il suivit mon regard et se figea.

-Jake, calme-toi. Ils veulent un peu les draguer et alors. Elles savent se défendre.

Je serrais les dents. Depuis la veille mes yeux commençaient à reprendre une teinte normale, mais un écart et je risquai de retrouver mes yeux jaunes.

J'inspirai profondément. Elles savaient se défendre. Et si Bella courrait un quelconque danger, Leah la défendrait.

_Et si elle trouvait quelqu'un de mieux que toi ?_

Je me figeai. Impossible. Bella n'était pas ce genre de fille, si facile à aborder et a séduire.

_La sangsue n'avait pourtant pas eu de mal à le faire._

Je serrai les points.

_C'était différant._

_Différant ? C'est ça !_

**POV Bella SWAN**

-Il y aura une fête ici ce soir. Ce serait cool que vous veniez.

Leah soupira pour la millionième fois. Elle se retenait de les envoyer bouler.

-Je ne sais pas trop…

-Oh aller ! La fête sera moins fun sans une beauté telle que toi.

-Bella ?

Je sursautai. Jake s'avança vers moi, traversant la foule de garçon qui le regardait de travers. Seth le suivait, le regard inquiet. Lorsque je croisai le regard que Jake, je compris. Ses yeux étaient de nouveau jaunes.

Je fouillai dans mon sac et sortit la paire de lunette de soleil. Je lui lançai. Il les attrapa avec facilité et les glissa sur son nez avant de s'allonger près de moi. Sa peau était collée à la mienne, déclenchant sous ma peau un véritable incendie. A tous les coups, j'étais rouge écrevisse.

-Salut, lança-t-il. Moi c'est Jacob, et lui là, c'est Seth. Vous parliez d'une fête ? Ca a l'air plutôt cool ! On viendra avec plaisir.

Les garçons se renfrognèrent, mais devant la taille des deux indiens, ils laissèrent filer et s'enfuirent.

Jake se laissa tomber sur le sable.

-Ca va ?

-Ouais, soupira-t-il. Juste un peu sur les nerfs.

-Carrément stressé ouais, rit Seth.

-Une fête ? s'extasia ma mère. Enfin ma fille deviendrait sociable ?

-Maman n'exagère pas !

-Mais si ! Allez-y les enfants. Vous avez la permission de l'heure qui vous plaira. Du moment que vous ne vomissez pas dans mes azalées.

Jake et Seth éclatèrent de rire. Je soupirai et montai dans ma chambre pour me préparer. Nous étions resté à la plage jusqu'à vingt heures. En rentrant, nous avions mangé, puis les garçons, malgré mes supplications, avaient parlé de la fête à ma mère. Il nous restait une demi-heure pour nous préparer.

Je pris une longue douche chaude, repensant à ses dernières semaines, particulièrement éprouvante. D'abord Victoria, puis la révélation de mes sentiments pour Jacob, et enfin le mariage.

Je quittai la douche et me séchai rapidement. Leah attendait dans ma chambre assise sur le lit, pour m'emprunter des fringues. Elle fixait les photos sur les murs. Des photos de moi, de ma mère, de Phil.

-Ca va ? demandai-je.

-Oui, c'est juste… Tu avais une vie si normale.

Je m'installai près d'elle, encore en peignoir.

-Ouais. Mais ca ne me manque pas. Enfin pas trop.

Elle baissa la tête.

-Moi ca me manque. Si tout cela n'existait pas. Je serais mariée à l'heure qu'il est. Et peut-être même enceinte !

Elle me rappela alors Rosalie.

-Tu sais, continua-t-elle. C'est quand on perd quelque chose qu'on ce rend compte qu'on en avait besoin. J'ai perdu la chance de choisir. Et aujourd'hui, je donnerais tout pour l'avoir.

Elle resta sans rien dire et je l'imitai. Je méditai ses paroles lorsque Seth frappa à ma porte.

-Aller les filles ! On bouge !

Je me levai et fouillai mes tiroirs.

-Pas de jupe, énuméra Leah, pas de robe, et pas de froufrou.

-Tiens.

Elle haussa un sourcil, étonnée par ma rapidité. Elle découvrit l'ensemble que e lui avait choisit. Un short en toile beige et un débardeur violet.

-Merci Bella, dit-elle en sortant.

Je me retrouvai à mon tour perdu dans mon armoire, cherchant dessespérément comme m'habiller.

-Met ça.

Je sursautai et fis face à ma mère. Elle me tendait une robe blanche toute simple à fine bretelle.

-Merci maman.

-De rien ma chérie.

Elle disparu sans un mot de plus, me laissant me préparer. Une fois habillée, je descendis dans le salon où les Quileutes m'attendaient, assis dans le canapé. Lorsque je posai le pied sur le planché du salon, ils tournèrent la tête vers moi en synchro. Jake resta bouche bée.

-Ferme la bouche Jacob, tu vas gober une mouche.

Il ferma la bouche sous les rires de Seth.

-Tu es magnifique.

Je rougis.

-Bon, lança Seth. On y va ?

-Ouais, dit Leah en se levant.

Je les suivis jusqu'à la voiture. Une fois installée, je remarquai les regards incessants de Jacob. Je détournai les yeux, fixant le paysage de Floride.

Un grand feu brulait sur la plage. Des dizaines de jeunes c'étaient rassemblé autour de celui-ci, riant, dansant, buvant. La musique s'élevait des enceintes disposées partout autour. Jacob se gara sur le parking déjà plein et nous sortîmes. Les garçons de ce matin était présent. Ils sourirent en nous voyant arriver. Jacob émit un grognement et passa son bras sur mes épaules. Son geste de propriétaire me hérissa.

-Qu'est-ce qui te prend Jake ? dis-je en me détachant de lui.

Son regard meurtrit m'arracha le cœur, mais je tins bon.

-Bella…

-Viens, dit Leah en l'attrapant par le bras. J'ai soif et je ne me contrôlerai pas si un de ses crétins m'accoste. Accompagne-moi, ô bêta.

Jake la suivit à reculons, ne me quittant pas de yeux.

-Ne lui en veux pas, lança Seth, me faisant sursauter. Il t'aime et il a peur de te perdre.

Je baissai les yeux.

-Je sais. Mais moi aussi je pourrais le perdre.

Seth passa sa main sur sa nuque.

-Tu as peur qu'il s'imprègne hein ?

J'acquiesçai, me rendant compte de l'importance de ma peur en l'avouant. Je mourrais d'angoisse à l'idée que Jake s'imprègne, qu'il m'abandonne.

-Il ne t'abandonnera pas, Bella. Il a réussit à défier Sam pour que tu sache notre secret. C'est une endorme preuve d'amour.

J'eu un léger sourire. Levant les yeux vers lui, je le pris dans mes bras.

-Merci Seth.

Il me serra à son tour et me sourit.

-De rien Bella.

Je relevai la tête et cherchai Jacob des yeux. Je le vis prés que la pompe à bière. Je me détachai de Seth et m'élançai vers lui. Je me frayai un chemin à travers la foule. Une fois à quelques mètres, je m'arrêtai pour le chercher de nouveau des yeux. Il était toujours là, magnifique à la lueur de feu de camp. Son sourire éclatant, sa peau cuivré, ses yeux rieurs.

Une main pale se posa sur mon bras. Je me figeai, encore au centre de la foule. Une blonde se planta devant Jake. Il lui souriait, lui parlait. Mon cœur se serra.

_Il ne t'abandonnera pas, Bella. Il a réussit à défier Sam pour que tu sache notre secret. C'est une endorme preuve d'amour._

_L'imprégnation, c'est plus fort que le coup de foudre. _

Mon regard dévia vers l'arrière, où j'avais laissé Seth. Leah était avec lui.

_Il a brisé le cœur de Leah. Il a repris toutes les promesses qu'il lui avait faites._

Je compris alors la raison de mon rejet de Jacob. J'avais peur qu'il ne m'abandonne. J'avais peur qu'il ne me laisse pour son imprégnée. Je ne survivrais pas à son abandon. J'en étais incapable. Le regard de Leah croisa le mien. Elle dût y lire ma détresse. Elle leva la tête au dessus de moi et aperçu Jake et la blonde. Elle se crispa. Son frère suivit son regard et grimaça. Moi, je tournai les talons.

Je traversai la foule et fuis. De douloureuses larmes chaudes me coulaient sur les joues. J'accélérai, au risque de trébucher. Ce que je fis quelques fois.

Une fois hors de la foule, j'accélérai de nouveau. Je m'éloignai du groupe de fêtard. De longs sanglots m'échappèrent. Je couru, le regard voilé, jusqu'à un ponton, assez loin. Une fois à sa hauteur, je laissai libre cour à mes pleures.

J'aimais Jacob. Ca, je le savais. Mais ce que j'ignorai jusqu'à présent, c'était à quel point.

_C'est quand on perd quelque chose qu'on ce rend compte qu'on en avait besoin._

Je portai une main à mon cœur si douloureux. Levant les yeux vers le ciel, je vis la lune, brillante, au dessus de moi. Je fis un pas vers le ponton, puis un autre. Je le traversai d'un bout à l'autre et m'assis au bord de l'eau. Retirant mes chaussures, je laissai mes pieds tremper dans la mer. L'eau était un peu froide, mais je m'en moquai.

Je m'allongeai, recroquevillée sur moi-même, sur le ponton. L'air marin caressait ma peau.

-Jacob…

De longs tremblements me parcoururent.

-Bella !

Je relevai la tête. Courant vers moi, Jacob s'élança sur le ponton. Il ralentit et finit par s'arrêter, à ma hauteur.

-Bella ! Ca va ? Qu'est-ce qui ce passe ?

Il cherchait sur moi toute forme de blessure physique. Mais ma douleur était toute autre. J'avais enfin compris. Je savais enfin ce que je voulais. Et j'avais peur que jamais je ne puisse l'avoir.

Jacob me serra dans ses bras en voyant mes sanglots reprendre.

-Bella, je t'en supplie, parle moi. J'ai si peur.

-Moi aussi Jake.

Il s'immobilisa.

-De quoi as-tu peur ?

-De te perdre !

Je le sentis se tendre contre moi. Mes sanglots reprirent de plus bel.

-J'ai tellement peur que tu t'imprègne et que tu cesse de m'aimer ! Que tu rencontre une fille tellement mieux que moi ! J'ai besoin de toi Jacob ! Je t'aime tellement.

Jacob me serra contre lui.

-Jamais je ne t'abandonnerais Bella. Je préfère encore me crever les yeux pour ne plus voir une seule autre femme plutôt que de t'abandonner. Si tu savais comme je t'aime Bella.

POV Jacob BLACK

J'avais déjà pensé à la possibilité de m'imprégner. Et cette idée me rendait malade. Savoir que j'allais oublier Bella, comme si rien n'avait jamais exister m'avait rendu dingue. Et à présent, elle doutait. C'était normal, je ne pouvais pas l'en blâmer. Je ne pouvais que maudire ma nature de loup de m'avoir fait ainsi.

Elle releva les yeux vers moi, rougis par ses pleures. Son visage déjà si pale semblait encore plus claire sous la lueur de la lune. Le loup en moi s'agita. Elle était si fragile, si délicate.

Je fermai les yeux sous l'assaut du loup. Il la voulait. Vraiment.

Bella se serra plus étroitement contre moi. J'humai son parfum. Cette odeur de freesia et de rose était enivrait.

-Bella…

-Jacob, me coupa-t-elle. Je…Je…

-Shut, dis-je en posant un doigt sur ses lèvres.

Mon geste m'étonna. Je restai une seconde à toucher ses douces lèvres. Sans m'en rendre compte, je m'étais penché vers elle, fixant ses lèvres avec insistance. Je la sentis frémir dans mes bras. Je me stoppai à quelques millimètres de ses lèvres, lui laissant le choix de continuer où de tout arrêter.

Elle hésita un instant. Puis, à ma plus grande joie, elle posa ses lèvres sur les miennes, hésitante. Mon cœur sembla bondir de ma poitrine. Je la serrai contre moi, savourant son baisé. Lorsque nous nous séparâmes, nous étions à bout de souffle. Elle serrait les manches de mon t-shirt si fort que ses phalanges avaient blanchis.

Je la serrai dans mes bras, inspirant profondément.

-Je t'aime Bella.

-Moi aussi Jake.


	11. Imprégnation

_Mes chères fans, voilà enfin le moment que vous attendiez toutes… (roulement de tambours) La révélation ! _

_Enfin, le couple far de cette fanfic prend vie, sous vos yeux. Le soleil prend le pas sur la lune, et l'amour triomphe !_

_**Djianara :**_

_Et oui, enfin, et voilà la suite du enfin !_

_**Mimie0907 :**_

_Ah, notre petit Edward ne va pas être content du tout de la tournure des choses. _

_**Lolinette !**_

_Ahhhhhhh (t'accompagne dans ton cri hystérique) ! Trop heureuse que ca te plaise toujours autant. Et maintenant, place au citron !_

_**Ninidezil :**_

_T'inquiète miss, j'ai tout prévu ! Voilà leur grand moment !_

_**SuperGirl972 : **_

_Je te hais, mais puisque je suis ton hôte sur cette fiction, je me comporterais de façon adulte et responsable (te tire la langue). Voilà comment devrait évoluer le couple Bella/Jake ! Prends-en de la graine, sorcière !_

_**Meg-Bella :**_

_Voilà ta suite, toute belle toute chaude ! Caliente !_

_**Lionblaze :**_

_Merci et bienvenu à toi dans mon univers !_

_Merci encore et t'inquiète moi aussi, Ed me fatigue. Et alors l'Eclipse, rahh ! je parle même pas de mon état à la sortie de la séance !_

_**Londonienne :**_

_Ouais ! Sortez le champagne !_

_**x-l-twilight-x :**_

_Voila la suite, et l'imprégnation !_

_**Céline879 :**_

_C'est vrai qu'il aura fallu un pied de biche à celle la pour lui ouvrir les yeux…_

_**Camilla :**_

_En réponse à ta question du chapitre 2 : les bananes flambées, c'est une phrase de JD dans Scrubs, je suis une fan de cette série._

_**Fleur d'Ange :**_

_Merci beaucoup ! J'espère que la suite te plaira aussi ^^_

_**Hp-drago :**_

_Désolé, mais étant en minorité, j'ai du faire quelque chose qui me fend le cœur… Imprégnation ! Mais bon, j'espère quand même avoir été un peu réaliste, et t'inquiète, Jake restera un esprit libre malgré tout. Pour t'expliquer, c'est juste une sorte de tampon pour qu'il ne s'imprègne plus, mais jamais de la vie il va se transformer en Sam ou en Jared. Beurk ! C'est plus de l'amour ! C'est de la rage ! lol_

.

_Voila, j'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira. En attendant, bonne continuation et n'hésitez pas à reviewer à mort !_

_._

_**Chapitre 11 :**_ Imprégnation

**POV Jacob BLACK**

La forêt autour de la Push. Qu'est-ce que je fichais là ?

Il y eu un bruissement dans les buissons. Je leur fis face, les jambes légèrement écartés, les poings levés, serrés. Une ombre immense surgit de là. Je me détendis en reconnaissant la silhouette d'un loup. Vu sa taille, ça devait être Sam.

-Tu m'as foutu la trouille Sam.

Un rayon de lune filtra entre les branchages, m'éclairant, et éclairant le loup avec moi. J'eu un mouvement de recule.

Sa fourrure était d'un roux cuivré épais. Ses yeux jaunes dorés me fixaient sans relâche. Le loup en face de moi, c'était moi.

Il montra alors les dents, provoquant mon recul. A ma grande surprise, il ne bougea pas, se contentant de s'assoir. Un véritable face à face avec moi-même.

_Accepte le Jacob. Tu n'es plus tout seul dans ta tête._

_Partager ma tête ne me dérange pas. C'est le reste._

_Partager Bella ?_

_Non, la mettre en danger par ta faute._

_Tu pourrais t'imprégner d'elle._

_Quoi ?_

_Oui. Il suffirait que tu me laisse l'aimer aussi. Et je pourrais la choisir comme compagne. Ca deviendrait ton âme sœur._

Je réfléchis une seconde. M'imprégner de Bella. Cela résoudrait tant de problème. Mais avant ça, il fallait que je sois sur que Bella le voulait bien. Je devais en être certain, ou bien je la perdrais.

Je me réveillai en sursaut et en sueur, à la seule pensée de perdre Bella. Ma chambre était silencieuse. Trop silencieuse. M'extirpant des draps, je sortis de la pièce. La maison était calme. Je pouvais d'ici entendre Leah et Seth, leurs respirations régulières. Phil et Renée dormaient également au bout du couloir. Je fis face à la porte de Bella. Elle, elle ne dormait pas. Je pouvais entendre le son étouffé de la musique dans ses oreilles. En me concentrant un peu plus, je pouvais entendre le son de son cœur.

Je posai ma main sur le bois de la porte.

_Tu pourrais t'imprégner d'elle. _

-Jacob, murmura-t-elle.

Je me figeais. Savait-elle que j'étais là ?

Je tendis l'oreille. Son souffle était plus régulier. Elle c'était endormie. Attrapant la poignée de la porte, je la tournai doucement.

J'avais vu juste. Bella s'était endormie, les écouteurs sur les oreilles. J'entrai en silence et fermai la porte derrière moi. Son parfum flottait dans l'air, envoutant. Je m'avançai jusqu'au pied du lit. Elle s'agita un peu.

-Jacob…

Je me figeai. Elle se retourna, me faisant ainsi face. Elle dormait toujours profondément. Je continuai de m'approcher d'elle, jusqu'à être au niveau de son visage, puis je m'agenouillai près du lit. Sans pouvoir m'en empêcher, je tendis une main vers elle, et écartai une mèche de son visage.

-Jacob, me laisse pas…

Je fermai les yeux.

-Jamais je ne te laisserais Bella. Jamais.

_Il suffirait que tu me laisse l'aimer aussi. Et je pourrais la choisir comme compagne. Ca deviendrait ton âme sœur._

_Et comment je fais ça moi ?_

_Laisse-moi la toucher._

Je me figeai.

_Laisse-moi prendre le dessus. Laisse-moi sentir son parfum et la voir de mes propres yeux._

_Je ne suis pas sur…_

_Je te promets de ne pas lui faire de mal. Et je te laisserais reprendre le dessus dés que cela sera finit._

Je réfléchis une minute. Trop dangereux.

-Jacob, pleurnicha Bella. Jacob…Ne me laisse pas. Jacob, je t'aime…

Mon cœur se serra. Je baissai les armes.

_Très bien. J'accepte._

Soudain, une immense chaleur m'envahis, me faisant vaciller. Quand je voulu me redresser, j'en fus incapable. Mes yeux se posèrent d'eux même sur Bella. Je ressentais tout ce qu'il ressentait. La faim, l'envie, de désir. Il voulait Bella.

Le loup tendit ma main vers Bella. Il caressa son visage du bout des doigts, très délicatement. Je restai figé.

_J'ai promis._

Je le savais, mais ca ne m'aidait pas pour autant.

Le loup continua de caresser la peau de Bella, s'imprégnant de la texture de sa peau. Bella finit par papillonner des yeux. Je me figeai, enfin, du moins, je me serais figer si j'avais eu mon corps. Le loup, lui, se contenta de se rapprocher d'elle.

Bella ouvrit totalement les yeux. En voyant mon visage, elle sursauta et rougit. Elle était si belle…

-Jacob ? Mais que…

Elle croisa mon regard et se figea. Elle voyait le loup.

-N'ai pas peur Bella.

Entendre ma voix, comme ça, c'était…troublant.

-Je vais faire en sorte que Jacob ne te quitte jamais.

**POV Bella SWAN**

J'y avais réfléchi toute la soirée, et maintenant que j'étais allongée dans mon lit, j'y pensai encore.

Jacob Black. Edward Cullen. Deux âmes sœurs, c'était trop pour une seule personne…

Edward. Je ne pouvais m'empêcher de penser à lui. Lui que j'avais acceptée d'épouser. Je revis encore, pour la millionième fois son sourire en coin, ses yeux d'or, ses cheveux de bronzes, et son visage parfait. Je revis sa peau si pale, et si brillante sous le soleil. Je repensais à notre clairière, au jour où j'avais découvert ce qu'il était, à notre premier baisé.

Et je finis par en venir à ce jour où il m'avait laissée. Mon cœur se serra à cette pensée. Je ne pus m'empêcher de me demander ce qui ce serait passé si il ne m'avait jamais quittée. Je n'aurais sans doute jamais connu les Quileutes, ni Jacob, comme je les connaissais. Et cette idée m'était insupportable.

Jacob. Mon soleil, mon oxygène, le seul à m'avoir soutenu et portée à bout de bras alors que je ne voulais que mourir. Il m'avait suivit dans toutes mes folies, il m'avait protégé. Et puis, il m'avait aimée. Pas pour mon sang, pas pour ma nouveauté, mais pour moi et moi seule.

Si Jacob n'avait pas été là, j'aurais sans doute abandonné. Je serais morte. Peut-être pas en plongeant de la falaise, mais j'aurais finis par dépérir.

Je m'endormis finalement, la musique me berçant. Je rêvai que j'étais chez moi. J'annonçai à Edward ma décision. Il finit par l'accepter. Puis Jacob arrivait, le visage fermé, sérieux.

-Jacob.

-Bella, dit-il. Il faut qu'on parle.

Mon cœur se serra.

-Bella, je ne peux plus rester avec toi.

-Jacob…

-Je ne peux plus. Tu n'es pas bonne pour moi. Tu n'es pas mon âme sœur, mon imprégnée.

Il fit un pas en arrière pour quitter la maison.

-Jacob, suppliai-je. Me laisse pas.

Il me jeta un coup d'œil et quitta la maison. Je couru après lui, le suivant jusqu'à la forêt. Je l'appelai, encore et encore. Mais il finit par disparaitre.

-Jacob, me mis-je à pleurer. Jacob ne me laisse pas. Jacob, je t'aime…

Je compris alors que c'était totalement vrai, que ce rêve était le reflet de la réalité. J'étais prête à quitter Edward, j'avais cessé de le considérer comme vital le jour où Jake m'avait ouvert les yeux. Aujourd'hui, je n'avais plus confiance en lui. Et cette confiance était ce qui faisait la différence entre mon amour pour lui, et mon amour pour Jake.

Une légère caresse sur ma joue me tira des bras de Morphée. Après plusieurs secondes à tenter d'ouvrir les yeux, je reconnu le visage de Jacob, penché au dessus du mien. En me rappelant alors mon rêve, je rougis fortement. J'avais sans doute parlé dans mon sommeil.

-Jacob. Mais que…

Jacob se baissa d'avantage vers moi, le visage sérieux, et le regard concentré. Lorsque je croisai ses pupilles, je me raidis. Les yeux du loup.

-N'ai pas peur Bella, dit-il d'une voix grave qui me fit frémir. Je vais faire en sorte que Jacob ne te quitte jamais.

**POV Jacob BLACK**

Elle sembla troublée par ses paroles. Ou peut-être était-ce le fait de m'entendre parler de moi à la troisième personne. Le loup s'approcha d'elle, la prit dans ses bras, et cola mon nez à ses cheveux. Il inspira son odeur à plein poumon. Bella resta tendue plusieurs secondes avant de finalement capituler. Elle passa ses bras autour de ma taille. Mon cœur se calma instantanément. Le loup respira encore son parfum un moment avant de s'écarter un peu d'elle. Elle releva la tête et nos regards s'accrochèrent.

Le loup posa ma main sur sa joue et s'approcha d'elle doucement. Elle retint son souffle mais ne recula pas. Lorsque mes lèvres se posèrent sur les miennes, le temps sembla s'arrêter. C'était comme si tout ce qui constituait ma personne disparaissait à l'instant, ne laissant qu'une seule et unique chose : elle. Je pris alors conscience de la symétrie parfaite des choses, comme lorsqu'on regarde une image en trois D. D'abord, on ne voit que des points colorés mais une fois que l'image est apparu, on ne peut plus faire machine arrière.

Une douce chaleur m'envahit alors, se répandant dans tout mon corps, comme si c'était mon sang qui avait augmenté de température. Je me rendis compte que le contrôle de mon corps m'avait été rendu lorsque je posai ma deuxième main sur le visage de Bella.

Nous nous séparâmes à bout de souffle, et je lus dans ses yeux que les miens avaient retrouvé leur teinte naturelle.

Je ne pus m'empêcher de l'embrasser de nouveau. Ses lèvres si douces étaient une drogue maintenant. Elle gémit contre moi, se serrant d'avantage dans mon étreinte.

-Jacob, murmura-t-elle contre ma bouche.

Elle m'attira à elle, me ramenant sur le lit. Je la suivis sans broncher, butinant toujours ses lèvres avec adoration. Elle se moula contre moi, épousant chaque courbe de mon corps. Sans pouvoir m'en empêcher, une de mes mains délaissa son visage pour parcourir sa hanche, sa taille, si fine. Sa respiration accéléra légèrement et ses joues rosirent. Elle plongea ses doigts dans mes cheveux pour m'attirer toujours plus près d'elle.

Mon corps semblait augmenter encore en température. Du bout de ma langue, je quémandai l'entré de ses lèvres. Elle se laissa faire, laissant ma langue caresser la sienne doucement. Elle gémit encore contre moi, me rendant dingue. Chaque partie de mon corps semblaient électrisées par son touché.

Sans même m'en rendre compte, mes mains c'étaient glisser sur la peau de son ventre, remontant le long de ses cotes. Fouillant dans ma tête, je ne trouvais aucune trace du loup. Il n'y avait que moi, mon amour et mon désir pour elle.

Je me séparai d'elle à regret et plongeai mon regard dans ses pupilles chocolat.

-Bella… Je devrais retourner me coucher.

-Pourquoi ? demanda-t-elle innocemment en déposant un léger baisé sur mes lèvres.

Fermant les yeux, inspirai profondément.

-Je ne suis pas sure de pouvoir m'arrêter si je ne le fais pas tout de suite Bella.

-Alors ne le fait pas.

J'ouvris les yeux d'un coup, sous le choc. Elle me fixait, très sérieusement.

-Bella…

-J'en ai envie Jake.

Elle m'embrassa tendrement, minant mes dernières barrières. Je répondis à son baisé presque désespérément. Elle passa ses bras autour de mon cou pendant que je me redressai, entrainant avec moi. Mes mains parcoururent sa taille, son dos, ses hanches avec adoration. Bella fut la première à lancer les hostilités. Elle attrapa les bords de mon t-shirt et les tira vers le haut pour m'en délester. Lorsque ce fut chose faite, elle l'envoya valser dans la pièce et posa ses paumes sur mon torse. J'en frissonnai.

Ses doigts tracèrent des arabesques sur ma peau, manquant de me rendre dingue. Je lui enlevai son t-shirt rapidement et plutôt que de replonger sur ses lèvres, je déviais sur sa gorge. Elle gémit sous mes baisés, augmentant mon désir encore plus. Mes mains parcoururent son dos, son ventre, caressant sa peau nacré. Elle frissonnait sous mes doigts. Je l'attirai plus près de moi, collant ainsi nos peaux. Elle se plaça sur mes genoux, et son bassin frôla ma virilité déjà tendu d'envie. Je gémis contre sa bouche, la faisant sourire.

Bella ondula des hanches contre moi augmentant cette douce friction entre nous. Je perdis le fil une seconde. Juste assez pour lui ôter son soutient gorge et la rallonger sur le lit. Plongeant mon regard dans le sien, je commençai à l'embrasser, d'abord sur les lèvres, puis le long de la mâchoire, de la gorge, descendant de plus en plus vers sa pâle poitrine. Je laissai ma langue gouter sa peau, savourer son parfum. Arrivé à ses pointes, je laissai ma langue les titiller, avant de mordiller gentiment sa peau. Elle se cambra contre moi, murmurant mon nom dans un gémissement plaintif. Avec un sourire, je repris ma ligne de baisé sur son ventre. Arrivé en bas, mes mains se posèrent sur ses hanches, attrapant les bords de son pyjama. Je le tirai doucement vers le bas, révélant son corps nu, offert.

-Jacob, souffla-t-elle.

Je remontai à ses lèvres et l'embrassai encore, comme si chacun de ses baisés étaient une bouffée d'oxygène. Lorsque je m'écartai légèrement, je vis qu'elle rougissait. Avec un sourire, je déposai encore une baisé sur ses lèvres.

-Je t'aime Bella.

**POV Bella SWAN**

Son souffle sur ma peau me faisait frémir comme jamais. Personne auparavant ne m'avait à ce point faite planer. Ses lèvres sur les miennes semblaient mettre le temps et l'espace en suspend. C'était comme si plus rien n'existait à par nous deux.

Je glissai mes doigts dans ses cheveux pour l'attirer plus près de moi. Les jambes entourèrent sa taille, comme par automatisme. Je délaissai ses cheveux pour son torse et descendis doucement vers son boxer. La bosse que je sentis à travers le tissu me fit hésiter une seconde, mais lorsque les lèvres de Jake se posèrent dans le creux de mon cou, tout mes doutes s'envolèrent. Je tirai sur l'élastique et le baissai. Jacob finit par l'envoyer valser à l'autre bout de ma chambre.

Lorsqu'il revint se placer au dessus de moi, il hésita.

-Bella, tu es sûre ?

J'acquiesçai en me mordant la lèvre. Je tendis le bras vers ma commode où ma mère entreposait depuis mes quinze ans des boites entières de préservatifs, juste au cas où. Je lui en tendis un. Il déposa un nouveau baisé sur mes lèvres en le récupérant. Sans délaisser mes lèvres, il l'enfila et se replaça convenablement entre mes jambes. Lorsque je sentis sa virilité frôler mon intimité, je frémis d'impatience et de peur.

Je m'agrippai à son dos et calai mon front au creux de son cou. J'inspirai profondément son odeur pour me calmer.

Il s'immisça en moi doucement, jusqu'à ce qu'il soit bloqué. Il s'écarta juste assez pour que nos regards se soudent. Puis il posa son front sur le mien et m'embrassa tendrement. D'un coup de rein, il brisa la dernière barrière à notre étreinte. Je fermai les yeux sous la douleur. Jacob déposa une ligne de baisé sur mon visage pour me détendre, et progressivement, je réussis à me calmer. Alors, lentement, j'ondulai des hanches pour lui intimer l'ordre de continuer.

Avec douceur, il entama de lent va-et-vient en moi. Peu à peu, la douleur céda place au plaisir. Lorsqu'il lu sur mon visage que ce fut le cas, il accéléra le rythme. Sa chaleur sembla se rependre en moi en partant de mon ventre pour aller couler dans mes veines vers mes extrémités. Sa peau était si douce sous mes doigts, si brillant à la faible lumière de la lune.

Nos lèvres se joignirent de nouveau pour étouffer nos gémissements. J'avais l'impression de n'être plus qu'une boule de nerfs à vifs que chaque poussée de Jacob transformait en indicateur de plaisir.

Je soupirai son nom avant l'extase et me laissai aller au plaisir dans ses bras. Jacob m'accompagna en gémissant mon prénom avec passion.

Ce fut comme si le temps reprenait alors son cour, que la nuit reprenait vie. En nage et le souffle cour, nous échangeâmes un regard.

-Je t'aime Bella, murmura Jacob en replaçant une mèche de mes cheveux derrière mon oreille.

Je ne pu m'empêcher de sourire. Une vague de bonheur m'envahi totalement. Jacob se retira, et avec lui, emporta une part de moi. Il fit un nœud au bout du préservatif et le balança dans la poubelle de ma chambre. Puis il se coucha près de moi et m'attira contre son torse. Avec un soupire, je m'endormis dans ses bras, pour la première fois depuis des mois, calme et sereine.

.

Au matin, la lumière du soleil m'éblouit, me réveillant par la même occasion. La respiration régulière de Jacob résonnait dans la chambre. Un bruit dans le couloir m'alerta. Je me dressai d'un coup, réveillant Jacob au passage.

-Vite, cache-toi !

Il se jeta sous le lit, encore ensuqué. Des pas s'arrêtèrent devant ma chambre. Un bruissement de papier se fit entendre et une feuille passa sous ma porte. Nue comme un vers, je sortie de mes draps et allai la cherche.

_Ma petit Bella, _

_Jacob n'est plus dans sa chambre, j'en conclurai donc qu'il est dans la tienne. As-tu trouvé les préservatifs dans la commode ? _

_PS : Ton père à appeler, il parait qu'Edward campe pratiquement dans le jardin. Aurais-tu omis de me parler de quelque chose ?_

-Et le déjeuné est prêt ! ajouta-t-elle en repassant devant la porte.

Jacob sortit de sous le lit, nu comme un ver et les cheveux débraillés. Je lui souris tendrement.

-Aller vient. Allons affronter ma mère…


End file.
